Queer as Blood
by KinnetikArt23
Summary: For 300 years, Brian has been damned to living a life of loneliness. That is, until he meets Justin. But not everything is as it seems with this blond angel. But Brian will go to any length to find out. Even if it means consorting with other immortals.
1. Chapter One: The Immortal One

**A/N: This fanfic is quite graphic...in language and in sexual content. You have been notified and warned. :) This is also my first ever FanFic. I hope it's good... *bites nails***

**Also, things that are in "_italics" with quote marks"_" are things that aren't said.**

**Chapter One: **

**The Immortal One**

_Justin's P.O.V_

I can't believe I'm working on a Friday night again...This is the third time this month that Debbie's asked me to cover for Kiki and it's ridiculous. I mean, I would do anything for Debbie. Since my parents found out I was gay and kicked me out, Debbie has been like a mother to me. And since I live with her, I can't really lie and say "Hey Deb, I can't work...I'm gonna go out and party til dawn." because she would just laugh and say "Good one Sunshine...now get that perky bubble butt to work."

So here I am, waiting tables at the Liberty Diner on a perfectly good Friday night. I'm about to take my millionth order of the night. A heavy set man in a suit is sitting at the corner booth eyeing me...and I can hear what he's thinking...

"_Well, looky what we've got here. Young, blond, and a luscious ass waiting to be plowed by yours truly."_

I cringe and huff my frustration at Debbie for making me work tonight. Oh, I should probably have mentioned. When I heard what Fat Creep was thinking...I actually heard what he was thinking. It's something I've always been able to do for as long as I can remember. But sometimes, I wish I couldn't hear them.

So I push the thoughts of vomiting out of my mind and take Fat Creep's order. He's still eyeing me and I'm trying with all of my might not to hear his disgusting thoughts about rimming me and fucking me senseless. As soon as I jot down his order, I bolt over to the kitchen window, slam the papers down onto the counter and try to regain some semblance of composure when I hear the bell above the diner door signaling that we have a new customer. Before I have a chance to look over my shoulder and see who it is, the bell on the counter signals that my order's up. Fat Creep's food is ready...a cheeseburger, extra fries, a chocolate shake, and three lemon bars. God, I wish this night would end.

_Brian's P.O.V._

My night has just begun. I wake up right as the sun sets and the sunlight has surrendered to the impending darkness of the night sky. I stretch my arms above my head in the darkness of my loft. My only thought is that of my hunger. My hunger for blood. The rich, iron-y taste of the warm liquid is the only thing I can think about. Hell, it's the only thing I've thought about in my 300 years of life...well, of life as a creature of the night. But tonight, instead of ordering my prey from the internet, I think I'll go for a good, old fashioned hunt. I want to hand pick my meal for the evening.

As I look at myself in the mirror of the bathroom that I no longer use, I straighten the black button down shirt and tight blue jeans that adorn my immortalized 29 year old body. I look damn good. Of course, my skin has paled in my 300 years, but everything else has stayed the same. My chiseled features, my lean and toned body, my golden hazel eyes, and my tousled auburn hair. Perfect.

I glance over to the clock on my nightstand. The glowing red numbers read 7:30. The time that the hustle and bustle of Liberty Avenue and the gay crowd will be swarming the streets, bars, and clubs looking for a great lay. And I, being the master hunter and predator that I am, will give them that lay. Only, I need to find someone that I can easily glamour into forgetting the events that will proceed that lay. The feeding.

Grabbing my keys, a light jacket (I can't feel the cold, but it keeps appearances up), and my wallet, I head toward the loft door so that the hunt can finally begin.

I'm making my way down Liberty Avenue, scoping out the young, hot men when I catch a scent. God, this smell is intoxicating. Of course, no one else would be able to detect it, but my sense of smell became more acute since I was turned into the walking dead. This smell is a mixture of eucalyptus, sandalwood, and...I can't quite put my finger on it. Whatever it is, it's coming from the Liberty Diner. So, without any hesitation, I turn my stride toward the Liberty Diner. And the source of this infuriatingly delicious smell.

_Justin's P.O.V_

As I grab Fat Creep's plate and take it over to him, my mind is bombarded with the thoughts of the people around me.

"_You stupid dick, I wish you would shut the fuck up._" This coming from the young, brunet at the counter talking to what I assume to be his lover; an older man who's slightly balding. The older man's mouth is prattling on a mile a minute and the younger man is looking like he wants to stab him. I shake my head and try to focus only on what I'm doing...Except what I'm doing is serving this creeper of a man.

"Is there anything else I can get you sir?" I ask, trying my best to smile and hide the fact that every time he talks I want to vomit. He smiles at me. His smile is crooked and perverted, sending waves of nausea over me with a brutal potency.

"Yeah actually. You." He says with a half chuckle, half snort. I roll my eyes, not being able to hold off my charade of niceties. Just as I begin to turn away from him, I'm struck by what is standing a few feet away from me.

He's standing at the end of the counter, near the door, staring at me. I can almost feel his hazel eyes burning into me with their intensity. His arm is draped over the edge of the counter, and he's wearing the tightest jeans I've ever seen. Shit! I'm staring. I look away quickly, blushing. But the heat of his gaze is still on me. I realize that I'm standing in the middle of the diner, blushing like a school girl. I glance up quickly and see that he is still staring at me and if I'm not mistaken, he seems to be smelling the air. He's breathing in and barely closing his eyes like the air in here is euphoric. Only, this diner smells like burnt grilled cheese and old coffee. What on Earth could make him want to breathe deeply in here?

_Brian's P.O.V._

Oh. My. God. As soon as I stepped foot into the diner, I found the source of that blissful smell. He's an angel. His blond hair that reaches gently to the nape of his neck is the color of the sun's rays. But I can only see him from behind at this point and let me just say, that is the most perfect ass I've seen in my 300 years on Earth. The way his jeans hug his perfectly shaped bubble butt is heavenly. I bet his well hung too.

I watch him intently as he takes a tray of food over to the creepiest man I've seen in years. This man is definitely interested in my angel. _Wait, what? Your angel? No. What the hell are you? A lesbian?_ My thoughts are betraying my once beating heart. I see the creep make his cliche advances toward the beautiful blond. But the angel declines them. I'm proud of the fact that the boy kept his integrity. Usually, the creep would've been taken advantage of and would've tipped bigger if the boy had flirted with him more. But this boy would have no part in flirting with this creep, even for five extra dollars of a tip.

_This boy is definitely different than these other money hungry queers_, I thought to myself as I continued to openly stare at the blond haired boy of angel likeness. I was staring mostly at his profile until I was finally delighted with a full frontal view of the boy as he caught my line of sight. As soon as I peered into his eyes, I felt my chest tighten slightly. His eyes. God, have there ever been any as blue? Now I know where the phrase "the eyes are windows to the soul" came from because his eyes are the direct window to the light in his soul. He blushed. What a beautiful shade of pink on his porcelain colored cheeks.

And just like that, I couldn't see his eyes. He glanced away from me, feeling my eyes boring holes in his. If only he knew that a human never had this effect on me, he would be running to me. But I had to take this slow. An introduction would have to be made. I have to know who this boy is...and IMMEDIATELY.


	2. Chapter Two: The Special One

**A/N: This fanfic is quite graphic...in language and in sexual content. You have been notified and warned. :) This is also my first ever FanFic. I hope it's good... *bites nails***

**Also, things that are in "_italics" with quote marks"_" are things that aren't said.**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Special One**

_Justin's P.O.V_

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him. He's walking up to me slowly, stalking in a sense. All I can really make out is his height and the fact that he's wearing a black button down shirt that fits him perfectly. My stomach is in knots and I'm having a hard time blocking out the thoughts of everyone around me.

"_That little waiter twat needs to get his ass over here and refill my damn coffee._"

"_What the hell does he think this is, a buffet? I need some fucking service._"

All the sounds are beginning to make my head pound and my nerves split in two. But all the sounds are beginning to pale in comparison to this Adonis like creature approaching me now. _Turn around Taylor! What are you? A scared little girl?_ I took a breath and turned around steadily to face the object of my thoughts. God, his eyes. The windows to the soul. His are hazel with gentle flecks of gold and bronze, and they are blazing with lust and hunger that I've never seen. My throat becomes dry when I open my mouth to speak. Now, I am at a loss for words under his intense stare. The corners of his mouth turn up into a slight smirk at my blatant nervousness. But what's puzzling me the most...I can't read him. I can't hear him thinking.

_Brian's P.O.V_

Well isn't this interesting. He's a shy one. I might have pegged him for a more flamboyant gay boy but now this. _He's playing hard to get. That's what it is._ Ohhh, I see now. He's been down this road before. He's playing that lovely human game of cat and mouse. Well young man, you're about to be out played.

"Hello young man." I say with my sexiest, alluring drawl. He blushes once more, sending a tingling sensation throughout my body. That truly is a wonderful shade of red. But he hasn't looked up. So I try once more.

"Hello. I'm Brian. Brian Kinney. And you are?" I say as I gently place my hand on his shoulder and spin him further toward my prying eyes. He sighs and peeks up at me through a drape of golden lashes. His eyes are even more of a crystal blue than before. He takes a moment to compose himself and smiles a bashful smile.

"I...I'm Justin. Justin Taylor." He stammers breathlessly. The entire time, my eyes are glued to the cherry red lips that are uttering the precious information. I unconsciously smile at his nervous appearance. He's shuffling from one foot to another. This makes me grin even harder as he speaks again.

"Um...what can I get you sir?" He asks as he fumbles for his pad and pen in his apron.

"I'm not hungry for that kind of food." I say with a devilish grin. He turns the color of a ripe strawberry and smiles as he looks up into my eyes.

_Justin's P.O.V_

He's not hungry for that kind of food. Well, I think I know what he's hungry for but I can't be sure. I can't hear his thoughts.

The one time that I wish I could hear someone's thoughts and I can't. _That would be about right. _I think to myself while I'm searching his eyes for an inkling of a clue. I get my answer when his grin widens and he deepens his gaze into my eyes.

"Well, is there anything I can get you that isn't on the menu sir?" I ask as I nervously put pen to paper. I've never been this nervous around a customer. But then again, this man has the face of a God. Beautiful from head to cock...I mean toe. _From what I can see he's pretty fucking well hung._ I shake my head to clear the rapidly growing dirty thoughts. He catches it.

"When do you get off?" He asks as he gently runs his fingertips over my hand that's holding the pen. He's stroking my index finger ever so lightly, causing electric pulses to go through my body. But the only thought I can muster is...why is he so cold?

"Your hand's cold." I blurt out, sounding like an uneducated child. He chuckles with a throaty sound toward the end. He removes his hand from mine.

"You didn't answer my question Justin...And please, call me Brian." I was hoping he wouldn't notice that I hadn't answered. But nonetheless, he had. Believe me, he may have been the most gorgeous thing to ever walk on two legs, but something about him screamed danger.

"Um...I'm not quite sure. I'm kind of on call." I lied. Instantly, his devious grin began to fade...and something in me came rushing to the surface.

"But I can see if I can get out of it." I blurted out quickly, seeing his eyes light up once more and his grin return. He leaned into me, brushing his lips across my ear. His lips were as cold as his hand had been. _Weird._

"Good...then you wouldn't mind if I showed you my humble abode?" He whispered in a breathy secretive tone. His cool breath sent a shiver throughout my whole body, right down to my cock...which was slowly growing every moment that I was around this dangerously beautiful man.

"Y...Yeah. That...um...that sounds good." I breathed out. He let a throaty laugh escape his lips as he returned his gaze to mine.

"Good. Then how about I wait for you to go find out." He said in an almost commanding tone. I blushed once again and nodded emphatically. He smiled and placed his hand on the small of my back as an encouragement. I turned away from him and made my way toward Debbie, who was taking the order of two regulars. Michael and Emmett. When I got to her side, I was greeted as I usually was.

"Hey, Sunshine!" Debbie squealed and as if on cue, Emmett began his usual chatter while Michael gave me his usual fake smile. Except, neither knew that I could hear their innermost thoughts.

"_Great. Blond boy to the rescue. God, does he have nothing better to do than ruin a perfectly good Friday night. I might have actually had a chance with a hottie. But noooo._" Came from Michael. That's usually what he's thinking when I'm around. Some form of hatred toward me. What did I ever do to him? And of course, Emmett.

"_Damn Justin. You never cease to take my breath away baby. What a cute little bubble butt. If only you were a beefy top. Whew, I'd snatch that hot little ass up!_" If Emmett were any less sweet to me, I'd cringe at his thoughts. But Emmett was my favorite of the bunch. He always made me laugh. But I was brought out of my thoughts by Debbie snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Hey. Hey! Sunshine! You in there baby?" I shook my head and tried to give her my best Sunshine smile. She fell for it and pinched my cheek gently. Then, I remembered what I came over to ask her.

"Hey Deb, can I get the rest of the night off?" I asked with my best smile and batting eye routine. But knowing Debbie, there would have to be more to the story. She popped her gum and smiled a knowing smile.

"Spill it Sunshine." She said with narrow eyes and her sly smile. I took a deep breath and glanced over to Brian, who was staring straight at me and the others. He gave a small wave with his first two fingers and grinned. I gave a genuine smile back when I noticed Michael and Emmett practically drooling. Debbie was also seemingly entranced by him. They didn't seem to stop looking at him until I practically broke the counter top with my hand trying to get their attention subtly. Ha, subtle, around these gawkers.

"So Deb, whataya say?" I asked, having to physically turn her toward me. She shook her head a little and smiled at me. Then she put her hand on my shoulder and leaned in close to my ear.

"Look, Justin, I hope you know this guy because he may be gorgeous beyond belief but he's got danger written on him in huge letters. Do you know what he is? He's a vampire." She warned. When she pulled away, I noticed that Michael was still looking at Brian, Emmett had resumed looking at his Glamour magazine. I looked back toward Brian with trepidation. He was...a vampire.

_Brian's P.O.V_

This red-haired woman, I know what she's doing. She's warning Justin about me, not that it would be the first time someone's warned my impending prey. I see an inkling of fear in his eyes. But I also see something else. Curiosity. I'm also aware that his little mousy friend is still looking at me. The swish stick got a good look, drooled, and then went back to his inane tasks...but not this one. I give him a nod to make him aware that his gawking was slightly annoying. He obviously took my hint, cleared his throat, looked around, and turned in his seat to face his coffee cup. Then I settled my gaze back to Justin.

His eyes were hooked to mine. When I smiled at him, he smiled back. Given it's quality, I assume that he's still trying to heed the red-haired woman's warning. But he still seems interested. So I stood and made my way toward the group. The red-haired woman's eyes getting bigger with each step I took.

"Good evening. I'm Brian. Brian Kinney." I said, taking the woman's hand in mine. However, she didn't pull away at my icy touch. She gave me a slight, courteous smile and a nod of her head.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Debbie Novotny. This is my son Michael," she said, pointing to the dark haired one, "and this is Emmett Honeycutt." She said as she pointed to the swish stick. Emmett made a grand gesture with his hands. Michael, however, just mumbled a greeting and continued drinking his coffee.

"I know whatcha are." Debbie said out of the blue, looking at me. My eyebrow quirked and the corners of my mouth teased a smile.

"Do you?" I said quizzically, watching her closely. She nodded her head firmly and popped her gum. I nodded slowly and blinked a few times.

"Ooo, who is what?" Emmett said, his interest piqued. He looked back and forth between Debbie and me.

"He's a vampire." Michael piped up softly. His eyes now fixed on me. Emmett's smile faded slightly and his eyes shown a hint of fear. Debbie closed her eyes momentarily and nodded. I then turned my attention to Justin, who was looking at me curiously still.

"So. Can we get going now?" I asked, only looking at Justin. He looked toward Debbie, who closed her eyes briefly and nodded somewhat reluctantly. Justin's reaction was a dazzling smile that could've lit up a room.

"You be careful Sunshine." Debbie told him with her finger firmly in his face. I smirked at the irony of his nickname. Then she turned her attention to me.

"And you. I've only met a handful of your kind and they've all been ruthless assholes. You'd better not hurt him. Or your ass is mine vamp-boy." She said with a fury in her eyes. Looking directly into her eyes, I stood up straighter and rose an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't dare." I said as I gave Justin one last look before he removed his apron, kissed Debbie on the cheek, and gave his goodbyes to his friends. Soon we were out the door and headed toward my loft building.

Now, it was time to figure out just what made this boy...special.


	3. Chapter Three: The Insatiable One

**A/N: This fanfic is quite graphic...in language and in sexual content. You have been notified and warned. :) This is also my first ever FanFic. I hope it's good... *bites nails***

**Also, things that are in "_italics" with quote marks"_" are things that aren't said.**

_I do not own any of these characters within...they are strictly the property of Cowlip and HBO...No infringement on copyright intended._

**Chapter Three:**

**The Insatiable One**

_Justin's P.O.V_

As I left the diner and my friends behind, the only thing on my mind was him. Brian Kinney. The beautiful...vampire that was leading me down the sidewalk by the hand. A million questions were flying through my mind by the second and I couldn't quite figure out how to ask them. Would I be rude? Does he hear them all the time? What's it like? Get a hold of yourself Taylor. While my mind was buzzing with these impending questions, my eyes were trained on him. Watching every smooth movement like he was gliding on air.

Only once did he turn around to look at me, and it was for the briefest of moments. He flashed me a sly smile and winked his gorgeous hazel eye at me as we were about to cross the street to what I assumed to be his home. It was a three story brick building with ivy growing on one side. I knew it had to be an apartment building of some sorts because of the buzz in system at the door.

But there were no other names on the buzzers. Just his, next to the first buzzer. I would've known if he was the only occupant if I could only hear his thoughts. This is still odd for me. I've been able to hear people's thoughts for...well, forever. Knowing what someone is going to do or say before they do it has always intrigued and scared people. The thrill of it is somewhat of a high at times. But now this...this is just plain frustrating, so I'm forced to ask.

"Do you...own this whole building or what?" I ask with a plaintiff expression, but my voice implies my curiosity. He then turns to me smirks what I assume to be his most alluring and dangerous smiles.

"As a matter of fact I do. I own the whole building...It serves multiple purposes, but the only floor I really inhabit is the top one." He says with a nod toward the highest windows of the building. I nod, impressed. Just as I return my eyes to his, he turns the key and unlocks the door.

We board the elevator and make a short ride to the top floor. He pulls the door up and reveals an intimidating looking industrial metal door. I swallow hard, letting a hint of uneasiness escape through my mind. But when I look into his eyes, the uneasy feeling fades. He's giving me a smile that I haven't seen yet. This smile is tender, almost gentle as he places his right hand on my lower back, coaxing me to walk with him to the door.

_Brian's P.O.V_

As I open the door to reveal my loft, I see his eyes widen with obvious approval. I redecorated my loft recently, a new modern, eclectic motif. I had huge feather-down pillows strewn toward the back corner that were draped in blood (oh, the irony) red silk covers with black trimmed silk edges. The rest of the room followed this similar design. I had deep, black sheer curtains that flowed freely over the large windows. The moonlight shown perfectly through them, giving the lighting of the room an incandescent glow.

Justin's mouth was slightly agape at the sight of my "humble abode." Frankly, I was being modest. There was nothing humble about my abode at all. I had the money to spend on such extravagant fixtures such as 2,000 thread count silk sheets in midnight black, a cashmere bedspread in a rich, deep red, and the most expensive electronics. I held nothing back when I redecorated. Money was no longer an option in my extended life.

I watched Justin as he padded around my loft, still in a trance over my misgivings. When he finally turned to look at me, he wore a knowing smirk. I couldn't help but smile a little and glance down, shrugging slightly.

"You such a liar!" He said with a shake of his head as he slowly walked over to me. He placed his hands on his hips and smiled again. "You made it out like this place was going to be a hole-in-the-wall shabby apartment. You shit."

That I had to laugh at that...Not because it was incredibly funny, but because of the fact that in all my 300 years, I had never allowed a man more than five feet into my loft without stripping him and feeding. That thought made my head spin at the newness of this event.

_Justin's P.O.V_

He's stopped laughing because my smile has faded and I'm shuffling nervously from one foot to another. Seeming as though he had read my mind, he smirks.

"Go ahead. I know you want to ask." He says as he slowly undoes the top three buttons on his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted, pale chest. At that moment, every question that had been buzzing through my mind came to a screeching halt. Just at the sight of a touch of skin. A touch of magnificent skin. I physically had to shake my thoughts and my head to even remember one inquiry. I cleared my throat and looked down for a moment, then I slowly rose my eyes back to meet his.

"What's it like?" I asked the question I was sure he had heard a million times before. But he furrowed his brow and glanced away a moment before I saw a smugness stretch across his beautiful face.

"Well, I drink blood to survive. I get to be young and beautiful forever, and I get to fuck all the hot asses I want...Hopefully, yours will be next on my list." He said as he quirked an eyebrow up and put his tongue in his cheek.

I blushed when he said that. I was used to being blatantly hit on, but for some reason, when he said things like that...my blood ran hotter. I laughed nervously, but composed myself long enough to get the real question out.

"No, I mean...what is it like really. I can only assume that it's lonely."

_Brian's P.O.V_

Lonely. That word stung my dead, cold heart. If only he knew just how lonely it was. But I didn't want to let that show. Not to a potential fuck...and meal.

"Only when I don't have a hot little plaything to satisfy my appetite...in more ways than one." I said with my sexiest drawl, staring right into his crystal, cerulean eyes. His blushing caused me to smile with satisfaction. But as soon as he looked into my eyes, he saw it. I was bluffing. I was hiding the truth...and he knew it.

"No...that's not just it. I can see it in your eyes. You're...not only lonely. You feel alone." He said as he moved closer to me. I felt the heat of his sad eyes on mine and had to look away. Fearing that I may have given to much away, I averted the question.

"So, anything else about us creatures of the night that you'd like to know?" I asked, looking up at him with eyes pleading with his to take the bait and move on. He saw the asking, the pleading. So he took the bait.

"Yeah. How old are you?" He asked as I thanked a God that I didn't believe in. I looked into his eyes then and countered his question with one of my own.

"How old do you think I am?" He then put his thumb to his juicy, cherry red bottom lip and bit a couple times. He seemed to be mulling it over for a while until he spoke.

"I would say that you look like you're in your late twenties but I have a feeling I'm wrong, huh." I had to chuckle at that. He swatted my arm at that.

"What? Come on. Tell me." He begged playfully, smiling shyly at me and looking up through long, blond lashes. That look. That innocent with a hint of wickedness look almost made my knees buckle underneath me. And THAT was a very, very strange feeling for me.

"Alright. You're right about the late twenties thing. I'm twenty nine...Just add another three hundred years to it." That got him. His blue eyes widened and his mouth dropped. I just tilted my head to the affirmative.

"Wow! Holy fucking shit. I would've never...ever guessed that." He said as he began to giggle...and what a delicious little sound that was. But I had to get this moving along at some point. So, I began to slowly move toward him with a predatorial stealth. His giggles began to come to a slow breathy sound in his throat as he gauged my approach.

I saw his eyes widen in anticipation while he slowly began to back up. But not knowing the layout of my loft, he was backing up to a tall support beam near the couch.

_Justin's P.O.V_

Shit. I had backed myself into a proverbial corner. The moment my back touched the beam, I jumped a little. As soon as the gasp of surprise left my lips, I blinked and his arms were on either side of my body...pinning his cool body against my overheated being. The stark contrast caused a deliciously frightening shiver to course through me.

"I want to taste those cherry lips." He whispered seductively. My eyes fluttered closed at the sound of the desire in his deep voice. "I want to taste...you." At that, my eyes fluttered open as a twinge of fright bolted through me.

He wanted to taste...me. Fuck. I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does. His eyes locked on mine as a small smile played at his lips.

"Don't worry Justin. I wouldn't dare bite you...not unless you want me to." He whispered the last part in an almost secretive hush. I stared into his eyes as I smiled my relief at his confession...and question. At least I would have a say in being his meal.

With that smile, I slowly swept my tongue across my lower lip...moistening the now dry flesh in anticipation of what was to come. As soon as his eyes caught my tongue, he visibly shivered at my ministration. I watched closely as his head moved ever so slowly toward mine until our foreheads touched. Then, I let the delicious wave of desire overtake me as I felt his cold lips touch mine. Gentle and light at first, then the feel of his tongue on my lips...a silent request for entrance.

I parted my lips at his insistent tongue and relished in the cool sensation as it slowly explored my mouth. The cool muscle swept across my warm tongue in even languid strokes. But soon, this even pace was broken by a sudden rush of emotion and lust that took us over. I felt his chilled hands through my shirt as he drug them up and down my arms. They came to rest at the nape of my neck as he reluctantly broke the kiss and looked deep into my eyes...my soul.

He lowered his hands to tug at the hem of my dark red pullover. I rose my arms to ease the removal of a now useless garment. His hands were roaming my chest before the article even hit the floor. I placed my now shaking hands at the remaining buttons on his shirt.

"Just tear it off." He said breathlessly. I complied, sending a rain of buttons onto the floor. His bare chest now exposed, I raked my fingertips lightly over the cold, dead flesh. I settled on his right nipple, slowly massaging the grayish bud to a peak. Before I could lean in to taste his skin, I felt two strong arms on my back as I was lifted off of the cherrywood floors like I was weightless.

I wrapped my hot arms around his cool neck as he carried me to his bed...his altar. When he laid me down, I felt just how expensive his bedding was. Soft and heavenly. I closed my eyes and sighed when I felt his hands trail down my chest and stomach to the button of my jeans. In one fluid motion, he had undone all of the buttons and had pulled my jeans to my ankles. My head shot up, startled at his speed.

He smirked at me with a devilish look in his eyes and turned his attention to the erection in my now too tight briefs. He circled my cock with his cool tongue through the wet material.

"Tear them off...please." I begged him as my breaths were becoming more ragged. He did just that. I felt the material rip from my body as I heard the remnants of my briefs hit the floor. I looked down at him through lust hooded eyes to see his head hovering over my rock hard cock.

_Brian's P.O.V_

Beautiful. The only word that could describe this angelic creature lying on my bed. And his cock...the most perfect one I've seen in all my years. I watched it twitch when I breathed a cool puff of air on the head. He gasped when I did this. Another delicious sound. And...begging.

"Please...please. I want to...I need to..." He panted out as I rose my hand to caress his cheek. He settled just as I dove onto his perfectly swollen member. His sharp intake of breath and his hand finding my hair instantly made my ministrations that more important.

I wanted him to remember this...always.

Sucking and swirling my tongue on his cock made the most wonderous sounds pour out from between those perfect lips. I decided to deep throat him then, taking his cock as far down my throat as it would go. His was now writing under me, heat radiating off his pale, supple body. I immediately became aware that all the sounds he made went straight to my already painfully hard cock.

I swallowed several times around his leaking member as I reached to gently tug on his balls. He let out an adorable sound. Between a gasp and a squeak.

"Br...Brian...I'm...I'm gonna..." He moaned out just as I swallowed around his cock once more. His body began to tighten as I felt a wet, hot explosion in the back of my throat followed by a wickedly loud moan. His cum was sweeter than fresh strawberries...to my memory at least. His hand was still entwined in my hair a few moments after he came, his breathing was returning to normal when I began my sensuous crawl up his body. I came to his lips and planted a small kiss there. But he was having none of that. As soon as my lips touched his, my hair was again entangled with small, warm hands as his tongue demanded entrance to my mouth.

"That...was...amazing." He panted in between kisses. But I wasn't quite done with his amazing night.

_Justin's P.O.V_

That...was the most amazing blow job that I've ever had in my life! I felt things that I never thought I could feel. It was absolutely mind blowing. I never thought I would've gotten a blow job from a fucking vampire...but that was just...I have no words for what that was.

"I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you all...night." He whispered huskily into my ear, causing me to smile my trademark million watt smile.

"I want you inside me..." I whispered back, looking at him through my long eyelashes. He grinned as he pulled his hand to my mouth, grazing my bottom lip with his index finger. I opened my mouth wantonly and sucked on his cold finger. He smiled as he removed his now saliva covered finger and trailed it down to my opening.

I felt the pressure against the sensitive flesh and let out a moan. He then slipped the wet finger inside me, feeling how tight I was, he let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"I can already tell you're tight...and I haven't even fucked you yet." He whispered only centimeters away from my mouth. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip as he added another finger to my hole. I let another delicious moan escape my lips as he began to scissor my opening.

He reached for the bottle of lubricant on the nightstand and started applying a generous amount to my hole and his cock. Through my lust filled haze, I realized that something was missing...a condom.

"Wait. Where's the condom?" I asked in a heated fright. He only chuckled at my fear and shook his head.

"I don't need one. I can't contract or carry human diseases. There's no reason for you to worry. Plus, you know what I am. So I don't have to pretend to need one." He said in a hushed tone as he gently caressed the back of my thighs with his cool touch. I let out a breath of relief as he pulled my legs to his shoulders. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of his beautiful form kneeling in between my legs. As he lined his cock up with my entrance, he leaned in and kissed my lips passionately and hungrily.

_Brian's P.O.V_

I eased my cock into his moist, hot entrance and heard his breath catch. His face was a mixture of pleasure and pain, but soon, the pain was defeated by the pleasure. With that, I slowly pushed into him farther until I could go no further. The feeling of his tight, hot ass was enough to send me over the edge if I wasn't careful.

Setting the pace slow and sensual wasn't an ease feat. The looks on his angelic face as his body filled with desire was indescribably delicious. His moans of pleasure and his panting breaths were perfectly syncronized with my own. The feeling of his ass clenching around my stiff cock was all to glorious. I couldn't hold this pace any longer...I had to pound into him as hard as his little body would allow.

I started moving faster, harder, and deeper as I watched his expressions change from pleasure, to bliss, to absolute maddening delight. His teeth were digging into the plump flesh of his bottom lip as he grunted and moaned.

"God! Fuck...me...harder." He panted out as he reached to grab the back of my thigh and dig his nails into the pale flesh. I complied and began to fuck him mercilessly. The only sounds in my loft were that of flesh hitting flesh and guttural moans of ecstasy coming from both of us.

Then, I felt his ass clench around my leaking cock as he let out one final bellowing moan. Ribbons of sweet cum spewed from his cock onto his heaving chest. I followed sooner than I thought with a flash of blinding white light behind my eyelids. I let out an inhuman cry and filled his ass with my seed. At that moment, my fangs retracted out of my absent-minded bliss. I heard Justin gasp as my eyes flew open and I realized just what had happened. I looked down into his dilated eyes and watched as they raked over my inch long pearly white talons. I was about to retract them when I saw his hand reach up to touch one.

"Careful. They're sharp." I said to him as he proceeded to barely caress one. He was fascinated by my careless release of the predator in me. He touched one and then moved on to the other. Feather light touches that made my eyes close as I reveled in his piqued interest.

"They're so...beautiful." He said as my eyes fluttered open. Indeed, this boy was special. But other than his fascination with my being, there was something else about him that sparked my curiosity. I looked deep into his eyes and tried one of my vampire talents...glamouring.

I've used glamouring to erase the memory of my victims after I've fed...or they discovered what I was and wanted to out me. It only took concentration on the eyes. So, I looked deep into Justin's eyes...his soul and whispered.

"You don't like my fangs. They scare you." I said these words in a trancing rhythm. His nose scrunched up adorably and he giggled.

"What are you doing?" He said to my ultimate shock. What the fuck. How had he done that? He...I...couldn't glamour him. "I...do like your fangs Brian." He caressed the side of my face and I retracted my fangs. His smile dimmed and his brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's...I tried to glamour you and it didn't work." I said, but the confused look on his face hinted to me that he had no idea what the hell I was talking about. I sighed. "It's when I'm able to erase someone's memory. Like after I've fed or they've seen something they shouldn't have." His mind registers what I've said and he smiles.

"Why would you want to try that on me?" He asks as I pulled out of him and into a sitting position. Justin pulled himself to lean on his elbows as he looked at me.

"I...I don't know. There's just something different about you." I said looking at my hands in my lap like a shy little boy. I heard him giggle and I looked back into his eyes.

"Well, I've always been different. Trust me. You're special too. I can't hear your thoughts." He said with a wave of his hand. Wait. What? He can't read...my...thoughts. That's something you don't hear every day.

"You...can read minds?" I ask incredulously. He begins nodding his head emphatically as he runs his hand through his thoroughly tousled hair. At that moment, a thought came across my mind as I looked to him through black lashes. He was smiling at me, but his smile faded with my next question.

"Can...I taste you?" His eyes widened as he swallowed hard.


	4. Chapter Four: The Sweet Taste of You

**A/N: This fanfic is quite graphic...in language and in sexual content. You have been notified and warned. :) This is also my first ever FanFic. I hope it's good... *bites nails***

**Also, things that only have apostrophes 'like this' are things that aren't said.**

_I do not own any of these characters within...they are strictly the property of Cowlip and HBO...No infringement on copyright intended._

**Chapter Four:**

**The Sweet Taste of You**

_Justin's P.O.V_

He...asked if he could...taste me. Shit. What should I say? What should I do? A wave of panic coursed through me with a violent crash. I sat up completely now, hands braced on the bed. I was trembling a little at this point and he saw it. His inquiring eyes were still trained on mine with a gentle force.

"Um...well, I..." I stammered out, not quite knowing how to respond. I began wringing my hands together nervously as I tried to think of what I wanted him to do. He sensed my nervousness and began to speak.

"You know...it's not painful. I know that the movies make it out like it's a bloodbath, but I've been told that it's more pleasurable than anything." He said by way of soothing my nerves. I closed by eyes at the smooth tone in his voice and made up my mind. When I opened my eyes, I saw him looking back at me wantonly. I took a deep breath and slowly nodded my head.

I saw his dead eyes light up with a lusty spark as he slowly crawled over to me. My heart began to pound and I felt my temperature shoot up when he finally settled in front of me. I looked deep into his eyes and pleaded with him silently and verbally.

"Please...don't hurt me." I whispered and cast my eyes down for a moment. I felt his index finger under my chin and pulled my eyes back to his as he spoke softly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked as also pleaded with my eyes as he gently kissed my lips. I did trust him. I didn't know why I trusted him the way I did...but I trusted him completely. So I let my answer belong to my lips, my tongue, my kisses...this kiss. I let my answer flow as freely as my tongue across his. Hot to cold. I let him feel my trust for him through that passionate kiss, our mingling tongues and fighting lips.

_Brian's P.O.V_

That kiss spoke in volumes of trust to me. It told me the words that I had wanted to desperately hear from him. I couldn't say why his trust was so important to me, but he was different...special. And I wanted his trust completely. I wanted him to understand that he was special and that I would never wish to hurt him in any way. Although, that's saying a lot coming from a person like me. I hadn't had a lover in almost 250 years. I didn't trust people openly or completely. Trusting people meant getting hurt.

Just because I'm no longer alive doesn't mean heartbreak hurts any less.

But this boy...Justin. He was different. He has an understanding nature, a caring that I is in him that is...beautiful to me. I'm almost blinded by his beauty as well as his heart. And in the 300 years that I have been this...creature, I have never felt as overjoyed as I do right at this moment.

The moment that Justin gave me his ultimate trust...

I reluctantly broke our monumental kiss and looked deep into his eyes...like light blue diamonds. I caressed his cheek and watched as he leaned into my touch. The feel of his warm, glowing skin on my cold, lifeless skin would've taken my breath away...if I had the need to breathe. His eyes fluttered closed at my touch, then I leaned closer to him and whispered.

"Are you ready?" I asked in a hushed, almost sweet tone that I've never heard come from myself. I watched as his eyes met mine and he smiled shyly at me. He nodded his head and leaned his head to expose his beautiful, creamy pale neck. I could almost see the blood flowing in his arteries as I moved to kiss where his neck and shoulder came together. I heard a wonderful giggle escape his lips along with a muttered apology. He didn't need to be sorry at all, that beautiful sound went straight to my heart...and my cock.

I made a trail from his shoulder to his ear with open-mouthed kisses, wet and soft. He shivered when I reached his pulse point and reached up to run his hands through the hair at the nape of my neck. When I had settled on the supple artery, I retracted my fangs with a faint clicking sound. It startled him and I hesitated.

Then his hand was guiding my mouth closer to his neck. I kissed the skin above his artery and then sank my teeth into the hot flesh.

_Justin's P.O.V_

Oh. My. God. His mouth on my neck, fangs sunk into my flesh...is completely indescribable. A pinch of pain at first followed by the most overwhelming feelings of bliss and ecstasy. All of these sensations are flowing hot through my body like delicious venom, scorching my very being with wonderful toxins. I feel him sucking ever so slowly. I feel his cool lips on my burning skin, drinking me in. The sound that he's making...this moaning and grunting is going straight to my heart...and cock.

He places his hand on the side of my face, where my ear and jaw come together and lightly strokes my skin with the pad of his thumb. I realize that I'm moaning in harmony with him now. Moaning his name as he drinks from me.

I feel his sucking motions come to a stop as I start to feel a little light-headed. He licks over the wound and heals the two small punctures that he left.

"Brian..." I moan as he returns to face me. My eyes are closed but I can still see him in my mind. I can see every chiseled feature, every line...his eyes, his smile. I can see him as if he were invading my mind.

I'm pulled from this little daydream of sorts by Brian rubbing the nape of my neck with his long pale fingers. I open my eyes to see his soft smile and his eyes, now glazed over in satisfaction...But there's something else there. Curiosity.

"What is it?" I ask with a small nervous laugh. He shakes his head a bit and the corners of his mouth turn up in a smirk.

"You taste...fucking unbelievable." He says with a silly grin stretching across his face, replacing his smirk. "So sweet...like the sweetest nectar of every fruit on Earth...only sweeter." I blush as he's saying this to me. "It's...unlike anything I've ever tasted before."

"Is that good?" I ask, knowing the answer but wanting to hear him say it. He gives me an incredulous look as his smile widens and I can see his perfectly imperfect teeth. So beautiful.

"Yeah...it's the best goddamn thing I've ever tasted...EVER." He says as he moves toward me and touches his forehead to mine. My nervousness has subsided fully now as he wraps his hand around my neck and pulls me in for a deeply passionate kiss.

_Brian's P.O.V_

God! So sweet. This kiss is wonderfully perfect, but that blood...I've never tasted anything like THAT. I...I need more. I need to taste it once more.

I lay Justin back against the pillows with my arm under him, deepening my angle of kissing...allowing my tongue better access to his juicy, hot mouth. I try to push the thought of his blood out of my mind but it keeps coming back with a vengeance. Justin has broken our kiss...he's felt my muscles tense during my internal battle. I close my eyes tight and shake my head.

Come on Kinney...just one more taste. Just a little one. COME ON! Get it! Get it now!

I feel myself surrendering to the thirst. I open my eyes and look directly into Justin's eyes. I smile wickedly at him and retract my fangs. I see his eyes widen in shock.

_Justin's P.O.V_

SHIT! Fuck, fuck, fuck! What is he doing? I watch as his fangs retract and his eyes...God his eyes! What were once beautiful hazel orbs have turned dark black and bloodshot. I try to lean up but his hand is behind my neck holding me in place. I panic.

"Brian...uhh...what are you doing?" I ask hurriedly. I struggle a little more against his grasp but it isn't working. "I trust you Brian but what the fuck are you doing?" I said louder, the panic building in me as I try harder to struggle. He hasn't answered me. It's like he's battling in his mind over what to do.

And that's when I see it. Brian has lost the war with his thirst.

Just as he begins to swoop in toward my neck, the buzzer in the loft begins to go off...seemingly breaking through his thoughts. I watch as he shakes his head rapidly, eyes returning to normal. I hear the buzzer go off again and feel Brian's hand loosen my neck.

Without another thought, I darted off the bed...leaving Brian behind as I made my way for my clothes. I grabbed my jeans, shirt, and shoes on my way toward the door. Fuck it. I'll get dressed in the elevator.

And with that, I escaped Brian's loft.

_Brian's P.O.V_

...What just happened? One minute I'm kissing Justin, caressing his neck and the next... Oh shit. I...didn't. I let the thirst take over. FUCK! No, no, no. Where's Justin? I scan the loft for a moment only to realize that the door is open and his clothes are gone.

God dammit. He's gone. I ran him off. The only person who trusted me...and I ran him off.

Just then, my thoughts were broken with a familiar voice.

"You know...you shouldn't leave your door open. You never know who might come in...or out." The voice came from the kitchen area. The voice that I had grown accustomed to throughout my years as a friendly, yet foreboding welcome.

I got out of bed with a sick and disgusted feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time. I opened my closet door and pulled out a blood red silk robe. I pulled it over my shoulders and tied the sash as I made my way to greet my visitor. The man that had saved me from ripping Justin's throat out...

"You couldn't have come at a better time." I said to my oldest friend...Eric Northman.


	5. Chapter Five: The Old Friend

**A/N: This fanfic is quite graphic...in language and in sexual content. You have been notified and warned. :) This is also my first ever FanFic. I hope it's good... *bites nails***

**Also, things that only have apostrophes 'like this' are things that aren't said.**

_I do not own any of these characters within...they are strictly the property of Cowlip and HBO...No infringement on copyright intended._

**Chapter Five:**

**The Old Friend**

_Justin's P.O.V_

I ran out of the loft faster than I thought I could move. Holy. Shit. Brian looked like he was going to rip my fucking throat open and drain me dry. I'm almost certain that if that god-send of a buzzer hadn't gone off...I would be...Dammit! I trusted him. I fucking put my life in his hands and he almost ended it. Well, I would have to have been crazy if I didn't make a run for it.

I got in the elevator and rapidly pushed the buttons at the bottom. I kept an eye on the door the whole time as I hurriedly pulled on my clothes. My breathing was ragged and my heart felt like it was beating so fast that it might burst through my chest. I only had one thought going through my mind.

Why? Why would he do that? Why?

The elevator started moving and I hadn't seen Brian come after me. I let out the longest breath of my life as I leaned back against the elevator wall. When it came to a stop, I flung the door open and made a run for the door.

As I threw the door open, I caught sight of a tall, blond man with pale skin and blue eyes. My chest was heaving as I ran straight into him and he caught me.

"Whoa there. You should really watch where you're going little man." He said as he towered over me. I tried to read his thoughts but to no avail. Fuck. Another fucking vampire I would guess.

"I...I gotta go." I panted out as I freed myself from his large hands and made another run for it.

Right now, if I never saw a vampire in a thousand years...it wouldn't be fucking long enough.

_Brian's P.O.V_

I was feeling like my cold, dead heart was being ripped from my chest at the moment. But it was for the better that Justin left when he did. I could've killed him if it hadn't been for Eric breaking my blood thirsty trance. I was mentally berating myself for giving in to the lust for Justin's blood. His sweet nectarine taste. A taste that I would never forget...for as long as I lived.

I walked toward Eric with slow, guilty steps. He was eyeing my abnormal stride as he spoke to me.

"What's wrong with you Brian? You look like you've just been thrown out into the sunlight." He said with a huffed laugh. If only he knew that I had just let the sunlight slip from my grips and run from me. From my hunger for his blood. I looked at him through sad, angry eyes as his ironic statement soaked into my thoughts.

"I...I lost him." Was the only thing I could say without bringing more pain upon myself than necessary. He furrowed his brow and just stared at me. I saw the moment that he realized what I was saying.

"The blond kid? The one that was running out of here like a bat out of hell? Ha. He almost knocked me down on his way out by the way. Strong little fucker." He said with a shake of his head and a dry laugh.

Of course he wouldn't know that his words stung like a stake to the heart. I nodded the affirmative and looked down toward the cherrywood floor. That's when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, really, you're freaking me out a little Brian. This isn't like the cocky bastard that I know. What the fuck happened?" He asked as he walked us over to the long, black leather sofa. We sat down and I ran my hands through my hair and looked up at him.

"I almost killed him Eric." I said so quietly it was almost inaudible. I knew he could hear me though. He huffed a laugh and I glared at him.

"And? It wouldn't be the first you've killed for the sake of your lust for blood. So what's the problem?" He asked incredulously. At that, I stood quickly and began to pace. I was pissed at him for blowing my concern off. I ran my hand through my hair roughly, actually pulling a few strands out in the process.

"You don't get it Eric!" I shouted at him with my hands outstretched. "I...actually liked him and I almost killed him! And because I had to taste his fucking blood. I knew I shouldn't have. I knew he had to be different than the others. I just knew he wasn't just some twink with a hot ass. He's...he's fucking different...special." I said as I began to lower my tone. I glanced toward Eric, who's eyes had gotten wider and who was now smirking at me.

"Well look who's falling...and fucking hard if I might add." He said as he stood and came to me slowly. "Brian...everyone who falls in love with someone thinks that they're special. You've met your match."

I was taken aback by that statement. What the hell? Since when did Eric Northman, "Notorious Eat 'Em, Fuck 'Em, and Kill 'Em King" start spouting off about love? Even I never talked about loving a creature...nonetheless a human. We had been two blood thirsty vamps who would drink our fill and move on. But now Eric Fucking Northman was going to teach me about loving. I call bullshit.

"Since when did YOU of all creatures start believing in love? I remember when we swore off love and had our fun. What the fuck changed?" I asked with a hint of curiosity. I was rewarded with the knowledge I was looking for when he glanced away from me quickly and shoved his hands in his pockets nervously.

Gotcha.

"Since I fell...hard." He said vaguely. Ha! You'll have to do better than that Mr. Northman. When he glanced back to me, I rose my eyebrows in a silent inquiry for him to continue.

"Alright! I fell for a fucking human. It seems that we both have a taste for sweet little blondes." He said throwing his hands outward. "But you have no room to talk. Isn't that right. Because if I remember correctly...and I know I do, we BOTH swore off love. And now you're all doom and gloom over a little twinkie blond boy who ran away." He said with a mocking tone as he gestured with his hands.

I glared at him with a quirked eyebrow and flared nostrils. I set my jaw and clenched my fists when he degraded Justin with no afterthought. He saw my anger level rising and rose his hands in his defense.

"Alright. I'm sorry. He's special to you. I didn't come here to pick a fight Brian...You know that. You're my friend and I didn't mean to upset you." He said as he looking at me meaningfully and gave me a genuine smile. I had to admit, whether I'm pissed or not, Eric is as charming as I am...almost.

"It's alright." I said as I unclenched my fists slightly. He sat down on the sofa and motioned for my to sit next to him. I complied and sat down, propping my feet up on my $3,000 coffee table. God...I love my expensive shit. Almost as much as I love Just... Dammit. I'm fucked. He's blood was coursing through my body with a wicked vengeance, causing all of my thoughts to be laced with his angelic image. "So...what's her name?" I found myself genuinely interested in the person who had tamed the blood thirsty beast that was Eric Northman.

"Her name's Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse." He said as I chuckled at the oddity of her name. He glared at me and I replaced my grin with a mockingly serious look. He smiled and continued. "She's blond, has brown eyes, and doesn't take any of my bullshit." I laughed out loud at that summary. He chuckled with me.

"Sounds like Justin. Except for the brown eyes, his are blue. Like the clearest ocean." I said, and even I'll admit that that was mushy and romantic. I must be turning soft but I don't care. This boy had me. He had my cold body as well as my dead heart. He could have it all. I just had to convince him that I wouldn't kill him. Ha. Easier said than done...I'm fucking certain of that.

"But to conclude my visit. I really did have a purpose for visiting you." He said as he stood up and went to where he had laid his jacket on the island. I watched as he retrieved an envelope that was ox blood red. He brought it to me and explained. "It's an invitation to the Blood Ball at the end of the month. They're holding it in a huge hall in Alaska, apparently it'd supposed to be night for another month so there'll be no risk of staying too long."

I took the envelope from his and smirked. "The Blood Ball. How original." I said with a smirk as I looked back at him. He was smirking as well.

"Yeah, old fuckers. It's for you and a guest. In case you have a young, hot blond boy you want to bring along. But if you do, make sure you let all of the attendees that he's yours. You know how fucking greedy they get when it comes to a pretty human." He said as he grabbed his jacket. For Eric to be a straight vampire, he wasn't oblivious to beautiful humans...And Justin was definitely beautiful in ever sense of the word. I watched him as he pulled his jacket on and walked back to me for a parting hug.

"I'm pretty sure if you brought your...Justin...along Sookie would have a field day. That's her, always the eager one to meet new people." He said as we parted ways. I watched him leave the loft as I thought back to Justin. Now that I had drank his blood, I could almost feel his emotions.

And right now, he wasn't happy...not by a long shot.

_Justin's P.O.V_

When I had gotten back to Debbie's, she was sitting with Vic on the sofa watching an old Marilyn Monroe movie on AMC. She heard the door open and saw my frightened body fly through it and up the stairs. I got to Michael's old room and sat on the bed. It wasn't even a full minute after I returned before Debbie was barreling up the staircase. She stood in the doorway and took one good look at me before she spoke.

"Jesus Christ Sunshine! What the fuck happened to you?" She said as she rushed to my side, cupping my cheek in her hand. I regained my breath and answered her.

"Nothing. It's nothing Deb." I breathed out. But she wasn't having any of that. I could hear her thoughts loud and clear.

'That fucker hurt you didn't he! If I knew where that bastard lived I'd have a mind to go over and stake that son of a bitch right now!'

I turned to her then. "Debbie, you don't have to do that. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself." She put both of her hands on the sides of my face and looked directly into my eyes. Debbie had already known that I could hear thoughts. I had let it slip when I was 18 and heard her thoughts about having money issues because of Vic's medications and my staying there. That's when I started working at the diner and helping her out. I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Let me tell you something young man. You're 19 years old. Now I know you've lived here since you were 17 when your fucking parents kicked you out, and from that time, I've taken you in as a son. That given, I'm here to make sure you don't fucking die you little shit." She said as she softly smacked my cheek and kissed right next to my lips.

After she had wiped the lipstick smudge from my mouth, she stood up to leave. When she got to the door she turned around to face me once more.

"I don't want you getting hurt Sunshine. Physically...and emotionally. Be careful who you put your heart on the line for okay?" She said in a hushed tone as she winked at me. I nodded and gave her a soft smile and turned away.

I had been sitting on my bed ever since this little interaction between adoptive mom and orphan boy. I couldn't think about anything other than what had happened between Brian and myself. What he had almost done. I mean, I basically put my life in his hands and he had almost ended it. God. How could I have been so stupid? I...trusted him and he threw that away with one taste of my blood. I don't know if I could ever forgive him.

With all of these thoughts circling in my mind, I leaned my head back against the wall. I closed my eyes tight to try and shake the looming thoughts...but all that I could see was his face. The smile that was so gentle, almost innocent. His eyes asking me permission to taste me. I thought I knew at that moment that he would never do anything to hurt me. Fuck, he even SAID he would never do anything to hurt me. And yet, he had the most terrifying look in his eyes as he held me pinned to that damned bad.

I should've taken Debbie's warning to heart. But there was just something about him that made my heart soar. It wasn't only the fact that he was gorgeous...or that later I would find out that he could give a better blow job than a Hoover vacuum cleaner. It was his eyes. The sorrow and pain of loneliness in the hazel windows to his damned soul.

I felt the tears in my eyes begin to spill down my cheeks. Salty revelations as to what I was feeling. Every tear that fell was another realization that I would have to face.

No matter what he had almost done, I still loved the fucker. I knew that he would come looking for me, but as I glanced out my window and saw the sun peeking over the tops of the buildings; I knew that I couldn't do anything about my situation until nightfall.

So, I pulled a blanket over myself and closed my eyes. I saw Brian's face until I finally succumbed to sleep's embrace.


	6. Chapter Six: The Dilemma

**The lines that have single apostrophes 'like this' are things that aren't said, but thought.**

_I do not own any of these characters within...they are strictly the property of Cowlip and HBO...No infringement on copyright intended._

**Chapter Six:**

**The Dilemma**

_Justin's P.O.V_

I had woken up about fifteen minutes before 2pm, the time that my shift at the diner started. I was exhausted. The sleep that I had gotten was one restless dream after another about...Brian. His cold, soft hands roaming my body...touching me everywhere. His mouth sending waves of unbelievable pleasure coursing through my body with every light, cold, open-mouthed kiss. When I woke up, my cock was hard and leaking from the wonderfully saddening and stimulating dreams.

I didn't know whether to cry or jerk off.

Debbie offered me a ride to the diner but I decided that a little fresh air and sunlight might do me some good. All I thought about on the walk to the diner was Brian...of course. I thought about the look in his eyes when he was caressing my cheek, the way he looked at me when he was inside me. But what I couldn't understand was why things had changed. Was it me? Was it something I did? Something I said?

I did know one thing for certain, I had a feeling that there was more to this incident that went unsaid...and unrealized.

By the time that I had made up my mind to confront him about this, I had gotten to the diner a few minutes earlier than I had planned. The bench near the door seemed like a good resting place until my shift started. So, I sat down and pulled out my pack of cigarettes. I patted my pockets frantically looking for my lighter. By the fourth pat I realized that I had left it on the dresser in my room at Debbie's house.

"Shit!" I murmured under my breath, the word was mumbled because of my cigarette. I sat back down on the bench and let my cigarette dangle from my lips when I heard a voice beside me.

"Need a light?" The voice was throaty and confident. It reminded me of Brian in a way but more nasally. I looked up at the stranger with tangled black hair and nodded in frustration. I inhaled the smoke deeply and let it out slowly as I smiled at the familiar taste of the tobacco in my mouth. A smile slowly stretched across my face as I closed my eyes. I needed that. When I opened my eyes, they fell upon the stranger who had decided to sit next to me and light his own cigarette. He took a quick drag and extended his hand to me.

"I'm Ethan by the way. Ethan Gold." He said in a self assured voice as he took my hand and shook it lightly. Well, he was confident and a bit charming.

"I'm Justin Taylor. Nice to meet you Ethan." I said with a soft smile. He returned my smile.

'Damn...hot, blond, I bet he's got a nice tight ass. I know he's got a big mouth...I bet he gives one helluva blow job. And he'd look damn good under me while I fuck him for hours. Then he could make me dinner.'

Ha. What. A. Tool. Hearing his thoughts made me want to put my cigarette out on his leg. This guy was seriously overestimating his looks and his charm. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my watch. Two minutes to go, but I wasn't going to spend them with this asshole.

"Yeah, I gotta go. My shift just started." I said briefly and stood. I stubbed out my cigarette and turned toward the door. As I began to walk inside, I felt a hand on my forearm.

"Maybe we could get some coffee when your shift's over and then...who knows." He said with a wicked grin that made me cringe. Yeah...that'll happen. I gave him a small smile.

"Maybe some other time okay?" I said, slightly annoyed with this man that I hadn't even known for five solid minutes. He still had my arm in his grasp as he began to speak again.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun." He said in what seemed to be a failed attempt at a sexy whisper. It didn't work. Not in the slightest. I wriggled my arm out of his grasp.

"Look. I'm sorry, I'm just not really interested okay." I tried to say to him in a nice way, but somehow my niceties were being misconstrued as flirting. He gave me a wink and a grin.

'Playing hard to get are we. Well that's fine with me. I guess it's good that I'm persistent.'

God...my day is really turning to shit. I looked him in the eye and set my jaw. This guy was really starting to piss me off.

"Really? I said I wasn't interested, now will you please just fuck off!" I said with a sharp tone that was dripping with irritation. He put his hands up and nodded at me.

"Alright beautiful. I'll let you go now...but I know you'll think about me later and wish I was there." He said with a wink as he turned and walked away. I let out a breath and shook my head. Thank. God. That guy was getting more annoying with each passing second. I entered the diner to a pissed Debbie. During my little spat with this Ethan guy, I hadn't realized that time had passed so quickly. I was now late for my shift during one of our busiest times...

"Jesus Justin. What the hell did you do? Stop for a fucking walk in the park!" Debbie spouted as she hurriedly filled cups of coffee at the counter. I rolled my eyes and pulled my apron on.

I really didn't need this shit today. I had a LOT on my mind already.

"Hey baby! You look exhausted." Emmett said as he stabbed a fork into a piece of coconut cream pie and put it in his mouth. I wanted to tell him to fuck off but I really couldn't be mad at Emmett, it wasn't his fault that I had a lot on my mind and I hadn't really slept. I just let out a breath and nodded.

8:00pm. An hour before my shift was set to end, I rounded the corner from the bathroom to find a customer sitting in the corner booth of my section. This day really couldn't get any shittier could it. Fat Creep was placed snugly in the booth as I approached with pen and pad in hand. I rolled my eyes and said the inevitable.

"What can I get you tonight?" I asked him as he raked his eyes over my body. He smirked and gave me a wink.

'You already know what I want stud. You bent over this table while I eat that hot little ass.'

I blacked out in a mental rage at his thoughts. This REALLY was turning into a for shit day. Usually I'm quite good at blocking out people's thoughts but at that moment, my mind was flooded with one thought after the next.

'Mmm, Justin, I bet you taste just like this coconut cream pie. Warm and sweet.' Coming from Emmett.

'God this place is turning to shit. I wish that little blond twat would take my order...NOW.' Coming from the cunty wannabe Brad Pitt in the booth next to the door.

'You know you want it.' Coming from the obnoxious asshole I was waiting on.

"Shut the fuck up! Just shut up goddammit!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I threw the pen and pad on the floor. I violently shoved my hands onto Fat Creep's table and looked him in the eye. "Listen you fat fuck! You're not going to fuck me! You're fucking disgusting!" I said with a deadly calmness to my voice that made Fat Creep swallow hard.

An awkward blanket of silence fell over the diner as I felt everyone's eyes on me. I glanced up to see just that. Some had their mouths agape and some were whispering to their table mates. With a cloud of anger and frustration looming over my head, I pushed off of Fat Creep's table and ripped my apron off. I stormed out of the diner without so much as a goodbye to Emmett or Debbie.

I started walking briskly to...I didn't even care where. So many emotions were flooding over me at the moment. Anger. Hatred. Frustration. Sadness...Love. I stopped in my tracks and looked up into...the night sky. Stars glowing above with their moon guardian. I sighed and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Of all the thoughts coursing through my mind, one stood prominently over the others...Brian.

_Brian's P.O.V_

I awoke as soon as the sun had set. 7:45pm. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. I pulled the duvet off of me and stood next to my bed. Pulling a small remote off of the nightstand, I pressed a button and raised the UV blocking shades from my windows. I ruffled my hair and walked over to the looming windows. The night sky was clear tonight, making a perfect stage for the stars and their protector.

I sat down at my computer desk and tried to look on one of my trusted websites for a good blood donor. But every face I saw on the screen only reminded me of Justin. Besides, I knew that none of these men had blood that tasted even remotely as sweet as Justin's.

Justin. I had to talk to him. To explain that I had never meant to lose control like that. I had to convince him that I would never hurt him. That is...if he would even see me.

As I rose from my computer desk a few minutes later, I glanced at the clock next to the bed.

8:00. I decided that I would pay the diner a visit and see if Justin was working. Maybe I could even talk to him if he wasn't afraid of me now. Damn this fucking thirst. I walked to my closet and opened the door when I felt a jolt of anger shoot through me with a monumental force.

Justin. Drinking his blood had allowed me to bond with his emotional being and therefore, feel what he felt. I rapidly dressed and left my loft in search of him.

_Justin's P.O.V_

I was on my way to Debbie's to change when I felt like I was being watched. At first I thought the eyes boring into me might have been Brian's but I knew what his gaze felt like. This...was different, more harsh. As I picked up my pace, I heard a set of footsteps behind me. They were slow at first but soon matched mine.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder in time to catch a glimpse of my shadowy stalker. Ethan. I was now running as he was approaching me faster. In the midst of my panic, I missed Debbie's street and was now running down an unfamiliar street. I made a quick left into a side alley that gave birth to garages and trash bins. I thought my quick change of direction accompanied by the cloak of darkness would throw Ethan off, but it didn't. I felt his hands on my shoulders as he roughly pulled me to the hard pavement.

"I just wanted to talk to you, you fucker." He breathed through gritted teeth as he straddled my legs and pinned my hands above my head. "But NO. You're too good for that aren't you! Too pretty to talk to me huh!" I struggled against his weight, trying to free my hands. My throat went dry and I was gasping for air from my exertion. "Too fucking pretty. Well, let's see how many guys you get now." That's when I heard a click. A switchblade. My eyes widened and I was now biting my lip to keep the tears from falling. My panicked state had constricted my throat. I opened my mouth to scream but all I got in return was a hoarsed breath. I felt Ethan shift as the cold metal of the blade made contact with my skin, right at the connection point of my ear and jaw. The tears were now flowing as I struggled against his weight. He was heavier than he looked and all I could do was try to shift enough to loosen his hand on mine.

I felt a twinge of pain as the blade broke the skin. My throat finally cooperated with me and I let out a loud cry.

_Brian's P.O.V_

Running up to the diner, I felt a wave of panic that threatened to shake my very existence. That's when I heard the familiar sound in the night air. It was Justin. I didn't even hesitate as I ran at full speed to the source of the blood-curdling cry. I saw the lump of bodies in the darkness as I came to a stop over the body of a mangy man pinning Justin to the ground.

I grabbed the back of Mangy's shirt and ripped him from Justin, holding him a foot off the ground. I looked down at Justin and saw a trail of blood trickle down the side of his face and neck. Anger washed over me as I then turned and looked at this mangy rat. I retracted my fangs and prepared to kill the insolent bastard when I heard Justin's hoarsed voice call out to me.

"Please Brian. You don't...have to...kill him. Glamour him...Please." He quietly requested as he pressed one hand to the source of his bleeding to stop it. It would've been my supreme joy to rip this weird fuckers throat out and drain him. But Justin's voice...so raw and in pain...I had to comply with the angelic creature. I nodded and turned the bastard to face me. I looked into his eyes...his soul and spoke calmly and evenly. Even though I was thoroughly pissed.

"None of this happened tonight. You never met Justin. You don't find him attractive or even interesting. You are going to go home and forget any of this happened." I said reluctantly as he stared into my eyes.

"None of this happened tonight. I don't know who Justin is and I don't care." He said as I sat him on the pavement. Without another moment passing, he turned and walked away as if nothing had happened.

I looked down at Justin and extended my hand. He looked up at me with hesitance in his eyes.

"Please." I whispered my plead to him as I bent over slightly, putting my hand closer to him. He blinked and swallowed hard before placing his hand in mine. I gently pulled him up from the ground. When he was balanced and standing, he stepped away from me. The hand on his jaw was dripping blood onto his shirt. "You're bleeding pretty badly. I...I can help you...if it's okay with you."

He looked at me with wide eyes and I could almost read his thoughts...how appropriate.

"I won't drink your blood. I want to give you mine." I explained. But judging by his reactions, it would have to be a better one at that. "My blood will heal you." I reformed the explanation. He pulled his hand away from his jaw and looked at it...then back to me.

"You swear. You...swear that you won't touch my blood and that when I've had your blood you won't even think of biting me?" He asked with a firm tone. If I wasn't dead...then I would've just died. The trust that he had for me was worn and his hesitation spoke volumes of that. I retracted my fangs and bit my wrist. When I saw the blood flow from it, I offered my hand to him.

"I swear on my existence." I whispered to him as he moved toward me slowly. I watched raptly as his mouth opened and his cherry lips wrapped around the wound. He sucked slowly and carefully, a few drops of my blood seeping from the corners of his mouth. The red of the blood stained his already perfectly red, plump lips as he pulled away from my wrist and backed up once more. I watched his eyes as he licked the remnants of my blood from the corner of his mouth. The once prominent cut at his jaw had closed and all that remained was the drying blood. He saw me looking at the spot of the previous gash and spoke.

"You know this doesn't change anything. I still don't trust you Brian. What you did the other night was..." I stopped him and squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened my eyes, he was looking at me with the same hesitation and distrust.

"I owe you an explanation...and an apology for the other night. Please. Can...can we go somewhere and talk?" I asked him with pleading eyes. I never begged...ever. But for this angel, I would've groveled at his feet if he would agree. I watched his mind work over my question as he glanced down. He crossed his arms and looked up at me.

"I'm not going to lie, Brian, I'm really scared to be anywhere alone with you." His words were like small daggers being plunged into my dead heart. I furrowed by brow and cast my eyes downward, not being able to look into his eyes any longer for fear that he might see just how hurt I was over his words. "But...I would like to hear what you have to say." I would've dropped to my knees and sang praises if I wouldn't look like a ridiculous lesbian...and a lunatic. But I concealed my overflowing joy.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, I was on my way back to Debbie's but she'll have a fucking conniption fit if you're in her house...So I guess we can go back to your loft on one condition." He said with a trepidation in his voice.

"Anything." I said, the word escaping my lips before I had a chance to think about it. He uncrossed his arms and looked me in the eyes. Blue eyes burning into me with a fierce ocean-like color.

"You have to stay at least five feet away from me at all times. And please...don't touch me." He said, the last few words painfully quiet. All I could do was nod, I couldn't trust my voice not to betray me and display my hurt. And with that said, we began our walk to my loft.

The silence between us was deafening on our journey.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Explanation

**The lines that have single apostrophes 'like this' are things that aren't said, but thought.**

_I do not own any of these characters within...they are strictly the property of Cowlip and HBO...No infringement on copyright intended._

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Explanation**

_Justin's P.O.V_

As we approached Brian's loft, I realized that neither one of us had spoken since he rescued me from a crazed Ethan. I wanted to tell him how thankful I was for his saving my life, but then I remembered the fact that he almost killed me yesterday. That was probably the only thing keeping me from flinging myself into his arms and seeking his cold embrace. I needed an explanation of his actions before I could even consider letting this Adonis touch me again.

The entire walk, I had my head facing down. I only looked up twice to see his beautiful face facing forward every time. But when I would cast my eyes downward again, I could feel his intense gaze on me. We made it to the door of his building and went inside. The elevator ride was filled with a thick tension. I had a million questions to ask him but I didn't know where to start. When the elevator came to a stop at the top floor, he pulled the door open and let me out first. Brian followed suit and opened the door to his loft. I stepped inside and clasped my hands together in front of myself.

I looked at his beautiful, chiseled features as he struggled to speak. This seemed to be new to him...being at a loss for words. So, I was the one to cut through the tension between us.

"Do...do you have anything to drink?" I asked, not knowing what else to say at the moment. His hazel eyes met mine and he nodded slowly, the corners of his mouth turned down as he walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a small bottle of water and placed it on the island. I was confused as to why he didn't hand it to me. But then I remembered that I had been the one to enforce our "at least five feet away from each other" rule. I smiled slightly and went to retrieve the bottled water. He glanced away from my eyes and looked down like a shy child. That gesture made my breath catch in my throat and my heart ache.

He was so beautiful. I just wanted to cup his cool cheek in my hand and look into his immaculate eyes. Fuck. I never anticipated how hard this boundary would be. I didn't know who it was harder on, him...or me.

_Brian's P.O.V_

This little dance that we were doing was ripping my cold heart out with every step we took. I felt his eyes on me as he stood in my loft, slowly sipping his water. The silent tension that was between us had eased if only for a moment when he had spoke, but it was now back with a vengeance.

I had to say something...before he thought better of it and left.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, barely audible. He stopped drinking for a moment and furrowed his brow. "I...never meant to try to hurt you." With that, he sat the bottle of water back on the counter and ran his pale hand through his golden silk-like hair. God, he's so beautiful.

"What I want to know I guess is just...why?" He struggled as he seemed to be trying to find the right words. I took in a deep breath that I didn't need and looked him in the eyes.

I had to tell him. But how to say it?

"I..." Damn. This is harder than I thought. "I've never tasted anything like you Justin." I started off quietly as I walked around him and over to the sofa. I ran my hands through my hair and glanced back at Justin. "I don't know how to explain it but your blood is almost...maddeningly intoxicating."

He looked at me with a confused and questioning expression on his face. I knew this would happen.

"Your blood...it's different than anything I've tasted in my...entire life." I said as I began to gesture with my hands, hoping that somehow he would understand. He glanced away from me, seemingly in thought.

"So...I'm not like other humans?" He asked to my relief. I sighed (what was the point) and nodded my head emphatically. "So what am I?" At that, I ran my hand through my hair again.

"I honestly don't know Justin. But whatever you are...you're different. Special." I said as he decided to sit in the chair across from the couch. I could have argued that he had just broken his own rule but I wouldn't dare question him. He began to wring his hands together nervously.

"But how am I supposed to be around you if my blood with make you go fucking crazy. How will this work Brian? I mean...I don't want you to lose control like that again. You could...kill me." The last two words he spoke were barely above a whisper as his eyes locked with mine. I felt my chest constrict at the raw emotion in his voice. It almost sounded like...he loved me. A frightening love at that.

I took a chance and stood. I slowly walked to the chair directly beside him and sat down facing him. I slowly reached over and placed my cold hand over his warm flesh. I felt his muscles tense under my touch. My mouth went dry at his reaction and I felt a lump form in my throat.

"I don't know how this is going to work, but I will give you my word. I know I've lost your trust and it's killing me. I just want to regain that trust Justin. Please...let me try." I whispered the last words and looked directly into his crystal blue eyes. I saw the tears threatening to fall as his cheeks flushed. I reached to his face and brushed away a tear that had escaped. "Please." I whispered again as I let my hand linger and come to a stop at the previous place of his wound. I rubbed the pad of my thumb over his cheek in a gentle rhythm as I continued to stare into his eyes.

"Brian...I...I want to trust you but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that you'll try to hurt me again." He said as I set my jaw. This fucking...thirst. At that moment, I cursed the day that I had been brought into this world of the blood hungry creatures of the night. Right now, I would face all of the human pains of life just to see his infectious, sunlit smile. I continued to gently touch his cheek as another tear fell from his misty, beautiful eyes. I furrowed my brow and put both hands on his cheeks, wiping away the stray tear that had fallen. I looked deep into his eyes and spoke again.

"Justin...I swear to God and beyond...I would openly walk into the light of day before I EVER did anything to you like last night. I am...begging you to trust me...and I don't beg ANYONE." I said as he huffed a laugh and made to pull my hands from his face. "But for you Justin...I would drop to my knees and fucking grovel." I finished, causing his body to stop fighting my gentle grasp on his warm, flushed cheeks. His eyes were scanning my face and he bit his bottom lips as if in thought. He cast his eyes away from me for a moment before locking onto mine again.

"You promise?" He whispered. His voice...full of vulnerability and hope. The corner of my mouth turned up slightly and I nodded. My exterior reaction to his response was an ant hill compared to the mountain of joy that was welling up inside me.

"I promise." I whispered back to him as I watched his mouth break out into a small smile. But no matter the wattage of his smile...it was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back at him as I ran one of my hands through the back of his hair. "And I will...never...ask to taste you. I will only do it per your request." He continued to smile at me as my smile faded. I gauged his reactions as I slowly inched his face toward mine.

_Justin's P.O.V_

I was still a little afraid of Brian's thirst for me but I couldn't shut him out of my life...not now. I...loved this beautifully frightening man. I loved his eyes, his cold skin, the way he looked at me the other night when we had sex...before he went fucking nuts. I just loved him. With all my being, such as it is. I knew that he would keep his word this time. Something about the raw pain in his eyes confirmed his undying love for me...and I knew then that he wouldn't ever hurt me again.

I felt his hand in my hair as he inched my face closer to his. His eyes were searching my face for even an inkling of protest but I wasn't giving it. I wanted this. As our lips touched, the sensation of his cool lips on my warm flesh sent a delicious chill down my spine. I leaned closer to him and therefore more deeply into his lips. His tongue was silently asking permission to enter my mouth as he pulled me even closer to him. I broke our kiss momentarily and pulled myself out of my chair.

I stood over him, looking down into his eyes as they questioned my action. I answered when I extended my hand down to him and pulled him from his seat to stand in front of me. I had to feel his skin on mine...right now. My eyes asked a silent question as I ran my hands down his chest, stopping at the hem of his black pullover. He raised his arms as I gently tugged the shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. Our lips met again in a gentle, passionate dance as my hands smoothed along the expanse of his cold, pale chest. He pulled off my shirt, breaking our kiss in the process. As soon as the article was on the ground and forgotten, we resumed our pillage of each others mouths. His kisses were soft and cold and wonderful.

I could have never lived without this. Every touch of his hands on my skin was like a soothing, tantalizing breeze of sensations. Our eyes were open as we stared into each other...into each others souls. I pulled back from the kiss to still my rapidly beating heart and ragged panting. Brian wrapped his strong arms around my back and pulled me up onto his hips as I wrapped my legs around his back. He started walking me to the bedroom when I stopped him.

"No..." I breathed out as he stopped walking. "I...don't want to make love in there...bad memories." I said as I gently caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and I knew I had brought back a painful reminder of what he had done. "Over there." I said quietly as tiled my head toward the plush, red silk pillows in the corner of his loft. Brian glanced to the beautiful pillows that created a blood red haven next to the vast window and smiled. He returned his eyes to mine and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. He began to walk toward our new destination as he continued laying his luscious kisses on my already flushed, swollen lips.

He lowered himself onto his knees with little effort as he ran one of his hands through my tousled hair. With his hand now planted at the base of my neck, he lowered me onto the plush pillows and began to bestow gentle kisses on my jaw. The chilling sensation of his tongue as it ran across the sensitive flesh caused me to intake my breath sharply. My chest was rising and falling rapidly as he started kissing my neck, moving his mouth lower with each deliciously soft touch of his mouth. His tongue darted out momentarily as he reached my right nipple. I flinched at the amazing sensation of his cold tongue on my pulsating, hot flesh. When I felt his head start to move lower, I reached down and touched his face.

"Hey..." I whispered, his eyes immediately locking onto mine as he stopped his ministrations. "Let me..." I smiled at him gently as I pulled him back to my mouth and placed a kiss on his lips. I put my hands on the back of his neck as I slowly rolled him onto his back. Straddling his hips, I pulled back from him and looked down upon the gorgeous sight below me. It took my breath away.

_Brian's P.O.V_

As I looked up at the angel straddling my hips, the sight of him would've taken my breath away...if I breathed. We stayed like this for a long moment, him looking down at me through lust-hooded blue eyes and me looking up at him with the most wonderful feeling of...love. When he moved again, he ran his soft, warm hands down my chest and down to the button of my pants. With a soft pop and a quick zipping sound, my pants were undone and being pulled gently from my long legs. I wasn't wearing underwear. The soft, lusty smile on his lips obviously signaled his approval of my choice as he started undoing his own pants and briefs. He removed them quickly and threw them vaguely at the couch, his eyes never leaving mine.

He looked down at my painfully erect cock and his little pink tongue swiped across his beautiful bottom lip. My cock twitched at his display of lust for me. He moved down to kiss my lips and plant soft open-mouthed kisses down my chest. I bit my bottom lip when he stopped momentarily to swirl his hot tongue around my naval. God...his tongue was heavenly. Soft, wet and scorching hot against my cold, firm flesh. Magnificent. But when he licked a trail from my naval to the base of my cock, I let out a deep, throaty moan. I felt him smile against my skin as he kissed the skin above the patch of trimmed hair at my cocks base. I giggled at the sweet tickling sensation of his lips there.

I watched Justin through my long dark eyelashes as he grasped my cock in his hand and gently started a slow stroking rhythm. The pace that he had set was almost painful. He looked into my eyes as he extended his tongue and swiped it slowly along the head of my cock. He licked the precum from my slit and let his tongue linger in the dip. Then, he wrapped the tip in the hot, wet cavern of his mouth and began to suck hard. The tortuous sensation of his mouth on me was amazingly wonderful. But when he began to take my length deeper into his mouth, I shut my eyes tight and threw my head back against the pillows. I was moaning and writhing underneath his talented mouth. I wanted to quicken the pace but his hands on my hips was keeping me from pushing further down his delightful throat. I ran my hand through his golden hair and tangled my fingers around the soft strands. I tugged on the golden mane and began whispering his name softly as he took my entire length into his mouth. When the tip of my cock entered his tight throat, he swallowed repeatedly. My mind went completely blank with unbelievable pleasure and all I could do was moan his name in a deep, throaty whisper. At that moment, I felt his hands release my hips and his mouth open wider...a silent invitation to fuck his mouth. I grasped his hair firmly and began moving my cock in and out of his mouth, each time going a little deeper than the last.

I felt the tightness in my balls as the sensations in my body began to build to a dangerous peak. I threw my head back and let out a loud groan as I surrendered to my orgasm. I exploded into Justin's mouth as my body spasmed and I grabbed the pillow under my head and dug my nails into the silky material. Justin sucked the last drops of cum from my softening cock as he looked up at my ecstatic expression. When I opened my eyes, he was crawling up my body. He kissed me and I tasted myself on his insistent, hot tongue. I smiled at him when our kiss was broken. As I started to roll him over so that I could begin to prepare him for my rapidly hardening cock, I felt his hand grab my wrist.

"No...I want to be on top. I...I don't want to be...trapped." He whispered as I looked into his blue eyes and nodded. He smiled at me as he pulled his hand to my mouth. He placed two fingers into my mouth and I gladly licked the warm skin. When I had applied enough saliva to his fingers for his liking, he removed them and made to prepare himself for me. I watched his face as he applied his fingers to his entrance. A mixture of pain and pleasure washed over his gentle features as he smiled down at me.

When he was ready, I directed my cock at his hole and he gently lowered himself onto my length. After the head was inside of his tight, hot embrace, he had adjusted to my size and was lowering himself farther onto my cock. I moaned when his ass was flush with my thighs. His hold on my cock was deliciously hot as he clenched around me.

"God...yes." He breathed as he began to ride my hard cock.

_Justin's P.O.V_

This felt...amazing. His length was filling me to the brim as I rode him and the expression on his face was so incredibly worth the momentary twinge of pain in the beginning. His face was the picture of indescribable bliss and the sight of it made me flash my million watt smile. His hands were on my hips as he pulled me down onto his wonderful cock. I grasped my cock in my hand as I began to quicken my pace. I was riding Brian's cock harder and faster as I stroked my cock to the same rhythm.

"Brian...oh god...yes...Brian..." I breathed as I was getting close to my sweet release. He sensed that I was almost there and grasped my hips more firmly. He began pumping into me with a fury as I closed my eyes tight. My breathing hitched and I let out a guttural moan along with his name. I shot across his chest as he shot into me. His fangs extended as he came. I would've been frightened but I already knew that that was a product of his orgasm. His cold seed filled me and I collapsed onto his chest.

I was a panting, sated mess as I looked up at him from my place on him. He retracted his fangs and smiled down at me. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. Brian's hand was absentmindedly rubbing circles on my back as he gently turned me over and pulled out. I groaned at the loss and watched Brian rise and go into his bedroom. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and was about to say something when I saw him come down the stairs with the duvet from his bed. I smiled as he laid down beside me and covered us up. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder while I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck. I sighed as I felt sleep threatening to overtake me. I closed my eyes as my breathing started getting slower and more even. As I started dozing off, I heard a faint whisper next to my ear.

"I love you." Were the words that were almost inaudible. I felt my insides warm at the confession as I smiled and snuggled closer to his neck.

I fell asleep in the arms of the man that I loved...and who I know loves me too.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Invitation

**The lines that have single apostrophes 'like this' are things that aren't said, but thought.**

_I do not own any of these characters within...they are strictly the property of Cowlip and HBO...No infringement on copyright intended._

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Invitation**

_Brian's P.O.V_

After Justin had fallen asleep, I glanced at the clock on the wall behind me. 11:30pm. I was starving. I hadn't drank all day and I felt the thirst building. My mind was consumed with thoughts of bloody rivers flowing endlessly. I licked my lips and remembered the sweet nectarine taste of Justin's blood on my tongue. Warm, sweet, and intoxicating. I closed my eyes tight as I thought of Justin...I had made a promise to him. I would never again taste the sweetness that was him. But when I made a promise...I NEVER broke it. Ever. His arms and legs were tangled with mine as I opened my eyes and peered down at the angel nestled in my arms. So...beautiful.

I shook my head when I saw his angelic, peaceful form begin to stir. I ran a hand through his sleep/sex tousled hair as I saw his oceanic eyes flutter open. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was and I saw a small smile crawl across his lips. Then, his eyes raked over my chest and found their way to my face. I smiled down at his sated, sleepy expression and his slightly goofy smile.

"Hey..." He whispered as he stretched his arms above his head and then wrapped them around me once more. He laid his head on my chest and began to draw lazy circles around my nipples.

"Hey Sunshine..." I whispered back to him and was rewarded with a broad smile at my use of his rightfully given nickname. I caressed his cheek and brought my hand to a stop under his warm chin. I tilted his head toward me and guided his full lips to mine. Our lips danced together in a newly familiar rhythm as I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, asking permission to enter his hot, delicious mouth. Every kiss that I got from this angel sent quivering sensations through my entire body, giving me an almost human feeling.

When I broke our kiss, I glanced back at the clock. I turned to Justin and furrowed my brow. I was now dangerously hungry and being around this blond angel was becoming more problematic. I bit my lip and looked into his cerulean eyes that were sparkling in the moonlight coming in from the window behind us.

"Justin...I...have to drink now and I don't want to risk being around you when this...thirst takes me over. I don't want to hurt you." I said to him as I rubbed gentle circles on his shoulder. His eyes lit up at my confession and a full blown smile broke through his lips. He nodded and I pulled the duvet off of us. "I'm going to go out and find someone to drink from...Why don't you take a shower. I'll be back soon...I promise."

"Okay Brian. Just...be careful." He said to me as we rose from the haven of now warm, plush pillows. I cupped his cheek and ran the pad of my thumb over his bottom lip and smiled softly.

"I wouldn't do anything that would allow me to lose you..." I said softly, but the words that came next just seemed to flow from my heart, uninhibitedly. "I know know why I was brought into existence...to know you...to love you." At that, I saw his cheeks flush and tears well up in his crystal blue eyes. He flashed me a million watt smile through his wave of emotions.

"I love you too Brian." He whispered as he brought our lips together for another passionate kiss. I had never felt like this before. Never felt even an inkling of love toward another person since I had been reborn into darkness. It was true...I was made to love this beautiful creature.

_Justin's P.O.V_

God how I loved this man. Well, vampire. I was giddy and exuberant and amazed and...I don't even know other words to describe how I felt toward Brian. I knew exactly how he felt...I was brought into this world with a sole purpose. To love this dark creature with all of my being.

I watched him dress and leave his loft, promising that he would be back in a few hours tops. I then turned my attention to the immaculate bathroom. Black marble tile floors and an enormous glass encased shower complete with a hand sculpted marble stool in the corner. I began to remove my clothes as I reached into the shower and turned the water on as hot as it would go. I stepped inside. Steam was enveloping the room quickly as the blazing hot water beat my skin with a delicious rhythm. God...I loved this fucking shower. If I didn't love Brian so damned much, I'd leave him for...a fucking shower. Brian. Just the thought of him went straight to my cock, which was beginning to harden quickly. He had only been gone for a few minutes and yet, I yearned for his cold touch.

I reached out and touched the shower wall, the cold tile was a stark contrast to my hot, reddened skin. But that contrast spurned a delightful idea...I grasped my cock firmly in my right hand and began to back up to the tile wall. My breath caught in my throat when my skin touched the cool tile. Brian. I closed my eyes and imagined that the tile was his expansive chest, pressed up against me. I started stroking my now leaking cock, whispering Brian's name with each upward stroke. I squeezed my eyes shut and quickened the pace as I threw my left hand back against the tile over my head. I felt the familiar tingling in my balls that signaled my impending orgasm. I let out a long, guttural moan as I exploded onto the glass wall in front of me. Brian's image was crystal clear behind my eyelids as I felt myself go weak at the knees. Thank God for the marble stool next to me...it broke my fall. I sat on the cold stool and leaned my head back against the glass. My chest was rising and falling with my ragged breathing. When my breaths had finally evened out, I stood and began to clean the cum off of the glass door. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower after the mess was cleaned.

I reached into the closet and pulled out a huge, fluffy Egyptian cotton towel. Blood red, how appropriate I thought as I chuckled to myself and wrapped the towel around my waist. I walked around the loft for a few minutes, observing Brian's exquisite taste in furniture and art. He had a painting hanging behind his desk area. The brush strokes looked familiar. An impressionist painter for sure, but I had never seen it before. And I had seen most paintings, given that I was an aspiring artist. I moved closer to the painting and looked at the signature. Van Gogh. Vincent Van Gogh? But I've never seen this painting before. The colors are darker and it's more abstract than his usual work but I've never seen it. I made a mental note to ask Brian about it when he returned.

But right now, I was getting terribly hungry. So, I sat down at Brian's computer and put in an online order for Thai food. Now...to find clothes.

_Brian's P.O.V_

Babylon was a full house tonight. Of course, Saturday night always brought a plethora of gay men out of their holes and into new ones. With the music blaring and the drinks flowing, I knew finding a meal would be easy. I made my way through the crowd of hot, gyrating bodies...but I paid no attention to their obvious gawks. Their eyes were glued to me as I passed them by, I heard their pouts as I didn't bother to glance their way. Justin had spoiled me for any other man. I had no urge to fuck them and then drink from them. My goal here was simple, drink and return to Justin.

I stood with my back to the bar, elbows planted firmly on the counter. I glanced around the room to find someone who would be easy and wouldn't put up a fuss with me. That's when I say Theodore out of the corner of my eye. He came up to me and patted my shoulder.

"Nice crowd tonight huh?" He said as I nodded my head. "How goes the search tonight brother?" I had known Ted for as long as I had been a vampire. I had met him right after I had been turned, of course, back then Theodore had been a prime catch for any man or woman. But that was then, when the ideal beauty was chivalrous actions and mild conversation. Now was the age of sex appeal and well...sex. Two things that Theodore sorely lacked. But nonetheless, we had been friends from the beginning and our bond of brotherhood hadn't withered as the years wore on.

"Well...truth be told, I'm just looking for a quick feed. Nothing complicated." I said as I glanced at him. He nodded and pursed his lips together.

"I see. Well, in that case, I've just been mingling with a couple of nice gents. One is completely flamboyant and the other is quite daft. Maybe you'd like to meet them. I guarantee they'll comply...one way or another." He said as he searched for their faces in the crowd. When he saw them, he touched my arm and guided my line of sight to their whereabouts. I recognized them immediately.

"I know them Theodore." I said as he turned to me with a puzzled look. "The tall, flamboyant one is called Emmett and the little daft one is Michael. I know them through one of their friends." I said rather vaguely. It's not that I didn't want to tell Ted about Justin, it's just that he's the lovesick kind. He would sink further into his realm of depression if I told him that the "untameable, unloveable Brian Kinney" had found love before he. So, I left that juicy little tidbit out and began my journey to once again see Justin's friends...this time, under a different set of reasons.

"Well hello boys." I said as Michael and Emmett stopped dancing and turned to face me. Their eyes widened as I spoke to them. Emmett was the first one to speak.

"Hiya Brian. What brings you to Babylon tonight? Looking for a hot young thing to snatch up?" He asked giddily and he shook his ass at me. I smirked while Michael rolled his eyes.

"Come on Em, do you really think Brian would be interested in you or me?" He said condescendingly as Emmett put his hands on his hips and sulked.

"No Michael...for your information, I was just trying to be friendly. Stop being a bitch please." He said as he snapped his fingers and smiled sarcastically. Michael sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"So Brian...um, you wanna dance?" Michael asked me nervously. I didn't think I cared much for Michael but I was hungry. I nodded and smirked mischievously as I led Michael to the dance floor. I danced with him, only holding out through one song before the hunger inside reached its peak. I leaned in and whispered in Michael's ear.

"Wanna get out of here?" I felt his face flush against my cheek. Gotcha. He nodded nervously. I grabbed his hand and led him out the back door, through the back room. I led him to the alley behind the club that was conveniently closed off from the rest of the parking lot. Pushing him up against the brick wall, I kissed him. The only thing that made the kiss bearable was picturing Justin. I imagined that it was his succulent lips that I was devouring. I pulled back and stared at the flushed face. I buried my face in his neck and licked near his pulse point. His heart was racing and I could practically feel the blood flowing in his veins. Perfect. I pulled back and looked deep into his eyes...glamouring him.

"Michael...do not be afraid. I'm going to feed from you now. It won't hurt...in fact, you'll feel incredible." I said as he was entranced by my eyes. He nodded at me and I proceeded to extend my fangs and dive into his awaiting neck.

I sucked on his neck as I felt the blood flow down my throat. Not nearly as sweet as Justin...by any means, but it would have to do. When I had drained a few pints from him, I licked over the wound and healed the puncture marks. I retracted my fangs and looked into his eyes once again.

"None of this happened Michael. We left the club and I had to leave urgently." I said as he nodded. Relinquishing the hold on his mind, I turned away from him and headed back to Justin.

When I entered the loft, I heard soft music playing. The clock on the wall read 12:45pm. Under two hours...a new record. I found Justin sitting at the coffee table with take out boxes scattered everywhere. I chuckled and walked over to him sitting on the sofa. He looked up at me and gave me a shy smile.

"I was hungry." He said sheepishly, glancing at the abundance of food. I laughed softly.

"Were you feeding an army?" I joked as I sat down next to him. He swatted my arm and giggled.

"No! Your hunger spurned mine." He said with a Cheshire cat-like grin. I reached to him and pulled his face to mine, bestowing a kiss on his beautiful lips. "Oh! I wanted to ask you something." I nodded as he seemed to be excited over his impending question. "Is that painting really by Vincent Van Gogh?" He pointed to the painting behind my desk. I smiled at his enthusiasm over my art collection.

"Yeah...he was a very talented and troubled man." I said as I looked at the painting. I felt his weight shift on the sofa as I turned my attention back to him. He had raided my closet, donning a long sleeved pullover that was too lengthy in the arms...he had pushed them up to his elbows; and he had on a pair of my thin cotton sweatpants. He looked gorgeous in my clothes. But his stance now made me laugh. He had both feet pulled under him and his face in his hands. He looked like a small child who wanted to hear a bedtime story. I took his enthralled look as a means for me to continue my encounter. "I met him when he was in Paris...in 1886. It was a while after I was turned. I went to France with a fellow vampire friend and I happened to meet him at a bar there. He was quite shy but after talking to him for a while I discovered that he was a very talented painter. So, I asked him to paint something for me and he did. It also helped that I paid him double." Justin laughed enthusiastically and sighed.

"I can't believe you met fucking Vincent Van Gogh...I love his work. But Brian...was he a..." I shook my head, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"No...he wasn't a vampire. But I have met many famous people who are." I said as he shook his head in amazement. I put my arm around him and he snuggled into the crook of my neck.

"It's amazing Brian...God. What I wouldn't give to meet famous artists...famous anybody for that matter." He said with another sigh. That's when it came to me. I remembered Eric's invitation to the Blood Ball at the end of the month. I knew that there would be plenty of famous vampires there...artists, actors, musicians...a perfect place for someone like Justin to discuss art and culture. Not to mention meet other vampires. But should I ask him? Justin leaned back and looked into my eyes.

"Brian...I can hear you thinking. What is it?" He asked as he gently kissed my jaw. The sensation of his warm lips on my skin sent a delicious heat wave through me. I rolled my lips under and contemplated it. Should I? There was silence for a long moment before I heard Justin huff a breath.

Fuck it.

"There's this...thing at the end of the month. It's called the Blood Ball." I saw him conceal a laugh as I held my hand up, protesting his comments. "It's a gathering of famous vampires of all ages and their guests. I...I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go with me." I saw him glance down before his face shot back up. He was wearing a million watt smile and his eyes were twinkling.

"God yes! Brian! That would be amazing!" He said, his voice dripping with enthusiasm and excitement. "Will there be people there that you know? What should I wear? Where is it held?" I laughed at his ramblings.

"Yes there will be people that I know. I'll buy you an expensive, sexy suit. And it's being held in Alaska. It's supposed to be night there for a while so there's no risk of sun exposure for us. One of my oldest friends will be there with his human companion. I'll introduce you." I really didn't want to bring up the night I almost killed him, the night he stumbled upon Eric. So I decided that I would let the introductions be made on the night of the event. His face lit up at my words and he began kissing and licking my lips hungrily. I felt his hands trail down my chest and unbutton my pants. He pulled back from my face and smiled wickedly. His warm hand engulfed my leaking cock as he slowly lowered himself down my body and onto his knees. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you already ate Sunshine." I said throatily. He smiled that deliciously wicked smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Now I'm hungry again...for you." And with that, I was lost to the electric sensation of his mouth wrapped around me.

God I loved this boy.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Preparations

**The lines that have single apostrophes 'like this' are things that aren't said, but thought.**

_I do not own any of these characters within...they are strictly the property of Cowlip and HBO...No infringement on copyright intended._

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Preparations**

_Justin's P.O.V_

I left Brian's loft at 6:00 the next morning...sunrise. As I walked to Debbie's, my thoughts were consumed with the upcoming 'Blood Ball' and my overwhelming love for Brian. I'll admit that I was nervous about going to an all vampire party, but Brian had explained that there would be some humans there as well. Then my mind drifted to the amazing night we had had together. Four long fucks and a shower blowjob before I left this morning. My body was buzzing with a newly found high that was Brian Kinney. But I had another pressing matter at hand...Debbie. I had to explain to her why I had stormed out of the diner, didn't call her, stayed out until dawn...I didn't have enough time to list what I would be berated for when I walked through her door.

I pushed my key into the lock right when the doorknob turned and the door flung open quickly. I was now staring down the face of what was the fire breathing dragon known as a very pissed Debbie.

"Where the FUCK have you been? I was worried sick all night dammit! And what...you don't answer your fucking cell phone anymore you little shit?" She yelled as she gestured wildly with her hands. My eyes were wide and there was a lump in my throat at the sight of her, eyes wild and hands now planted firmly on her hips. I hadn't even made it into the house and I was having my ass handed to me...

"I'm sorry for last night Debbie. I guess it was just a little overwhelming and I couldn't take it anymore." I said sheepishly, dropping my head for an added effect. This 'I'm-sorry-mommy-I-didn't-mean-to' innocent act always got to her...especially coming from me. I peeked up at her through my lashes and pursed my lips together. I saw her expression soften and her hands drop from her hips as she let out a huff of a breath. Bingo, I've still got it.

"Well that still doesn't give you an excuse not to call and let me know you're still alive you little fucker." She said in a mock-angry voice. My performance had gotten to her and she moved to the side to let me in the house. "So where the fuck did you go last night? Because obviously you didn't come home." Shit...how to break this to her gently.

"I was with Brian." I said, knowing what she thought about him...I was treading in murky waters. I caught her reaction out of the corner of my eye as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"With Brian. The same Brian that sent you home the other night looking like you were going to die of fear. That Brian?" Fuck...this was going to be harder than I thought. She was pissed again, a tell tale sign of her slinging of pots and pans in the sink. I nodded but she couldn't see me.

"Yeah. But that time was a mistake. He didn't mean to scare me Deb." I tried to explain without giving to much away. She spun on her heels and stared at me incredulously.

"Listen to me Sunshine...and listen good. That fucking guy is dangerous. He's a vampire for Christ's sake. What do you think he wants Justin? He wants to eat you like a fucking steak dinner. And believe you me...if he gets his way, that's exactly what you'll be. Got it?" Now it was my turn to be pissed. Who the hell was Debbie to judge Brian...she didn't even know him.

"Debbie could you just stay out of it please! You don't even know him. He's sweet and kind and loving and..." Debbie cut me of as she threw her hand up and sat down in front of me with a loud thud. I could hear her thoughts brimming.

'No Justin...you're the one who doesn't know him. He's a blood sucking asshole...they all are you little shit. Why does no one listen to me on the important shit? Jesus Christ.'

With that, I stood from the table and made my way to the stairs. Debbie stood and made to follow me.

"And where the fuck are you going?" She screeched behind me. I spun on my heels and gave her my best "please fuck off" look as I turned and made my way to my room. Right now wasn't the time to tell her that I was going to the Blood Ball with Brian...she would fucking die. But not before she tore me a new one.

-Later That Night-

My shift at the diner was almost over and it had been a slow night. It was almost sunset and I was anxious and excited to see Brian again. I wiped down the counter when I saw a frantic Debbie rush up to me. She was gesturing wildly with her hands and I could hear her thoughts.

'Fucking...Kiki! That damn tranny needs to get his...I mean her shit together!'

Of course...she needed me to work late. Again. I dropped the cloth on the counter and sighed. She caught me reading her thoughts and put her hands on her hips.

"You know...it's nice that you can do that but before you go rushing to conclusions, I don't need you to work late." She said as she popped her gum and smacked my cheek playfully.

Thank. God. As much as I loved working with Debbie, there was only so much a person could take in a day.

My shift came to an end and I tossed my apron in the bin under the counter. I headed out the door and toward Brian's loft.

_Brian's P.O.V_

I woke up at sunset and stalked over to my computer desk. I sat down and started searching for the perfect suits for Justin and myself to wear to the Blood Ball. Nothing flashy or flamboyant...classic with a dash of sex appeal. I found the perfect suit for Justin. Versace, dark blue silk and wool pants paired with a white silk shirt and a matching dark blue silk/wool jacket. Beautiful, angelic, and soft...just like Justin. I opted for an Armani suit, jet black with a blood red silk shirt and a jet black tie with faint red stripes. Dark, mysterious, and enchanting...perfect for my taste. I glanced at the clock, Justin would be over shortly...I could feel his excitement. I looked over my calendar and realized that the Blood Ball was in less than a week and I would be damned if I was going to travel in couch at the end of November. All the people and their little holidays, not for me...at all. So I decided to book a private jet with UV blocking windows for our flight. No better way to travel in my opinion.

After I booked the jet and finished up on the computer, I heard the familiar buzz of the elevator coming to a stop. I went to the door and opened it just as Justin was preparing to knock. As soon as our eyes met, he flung himself into my arms.

"I've been thinking about you...all...day." He managed between open mouthed kisses that he was planting on my jaw and neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his back. He smelled like the diner and it was attempting to drown out his luxurious scent. I was having none of that.

I began to pull him through my loft while he was skillfully groping me through the thick denim of my jeans. I managed to get us as far as the island in the kitchen before my cock was painfully hard and his kisses were growing more intense and hot. I stopped us and decided to give in to my growing lust for him. I grabbed his face roughly and pulled him to my mouth. I ravaged his lips as I tugged at the golden silk hair at the back of his head. I released my hold on his hair long enough to tear his shirt from his overheated chest. His hands fumbled at the button in my jeans. I reached and expertly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with incredible speed, pulling his jeans to the ground. No underwear...even better. With his pants and shirt removed, he had removed my pants as I jerked my shirt over my head. Clothes forgotten, we resumed our battle of tongues. I reluctantly broke our kiss and spun him around, leaning him over the island and planted a wet, cold kiss on his salty neck. I licked the sweet, salty moistness from his neck as I pushed two of my fingers into his hot mouth. I didn't bother to prepare him in the heat of my lust. I pulled his beautiful, soft ass apart as I slammed into him. He threw his head back and let out a tortuously loud moan. He grasped the island, knuckles white until the pleasure outweighed the pain.

I gripped his hair firmly as I fucked his sweet, tight bottom mercilessly. His breathing was erratic and shallow when I pulled his head back to plunder the sweetness of his swollen lips. As I felt a familiar tightness in my balls and a delicious wave of sensations flood me, I began to pump into him harder and faster. I reached around and stroked his hard cock in time with my thrusts, squeezing around his leaking member as he clenched around mine. He exploded into my hand and down the side of the island with a loud moan and squeal. I followed soon with a red hot explosion as I filled him with my cool seed.

The only sounds filling my loft was our heavy breathing and Justin's sweet whispers.

"I love you...I love you Brian...God..." He panted out as we were being held up solely by our leaning on the island. Justin pulled himself up once his breathing had evened. He turned to me and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"I...am starving." He said, blushing and chewing on his thumb. I laughed and shook my head slightly.

"You seem to have a ferocious appetite for such a small creature." I said as he swatted my arm playfully.

"I'm serious...I haven't eaten all day." He said in an adorable voice as I pulled out of him slowly. "Plus, that fuck probably burnt off every calorie I've eaten in the past week." I laughed and walked to the bathroom. I returned with a warm, wet cloth and cleaned his cum from his chest and my hands. When he was freshly washed, he started gathering his clothes and redressing.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked as I too began to dress.

"I guess we could go to the diner and I could grab a bite...then, we could go to Babylon for you midnight snack." He said as he winked and flashed a devious grin. So adorable when he was trying to be sexy.

_Justin's P.O.V_

The only reason I suggested the diner was because I knew Debbie didn't take the later shift nowadays. She would have a fucking conniption fit if she saw me with Brian. We left the loft and headed for the diner a short time after getting dressed.

No more tension filled elevator rides...no more awkward silences.

Brian was regaling me with stories from his childhood in Ireland. He had been born the year 1602 on the Emerald Isle to a family of quite impressive nobility. His father owned a vast amount of land and had a huge sum of money. Apparently, that's where Brian got his fortune. He became a vampire shortly after his twenty-ninth birthday. We reached the diner and found it fairly empty. We settled for the farthest booth and sat down.

"So how did you become a vampire Brian?" I asked as I reached for the menu. I watched as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"I...I was made by a man who wasn't originally from Ireland. He was a stranger that I met in a pub in Dublin. I was celebrating with a few of my friends when he approached me. He was...gorgeous. And of course, being the gay man I am, I accepted his offer to buy me a few drinks. I was shit-faced when we left the place and I didn't know where the hell we were going. The next thing I knew, he was draining me. But right before I was going to die, he gave me two choices...live forever or die alone. I chose the former and he made me." He said as he wrung his hands together. I reached across the table and took his hands in mine, squeezing them slightly. I could see the pain in his eyes as he continued. "I...didn't want to die. But sometimes...sometimes I wish I had chosen the latter. Instead, I chose to be fated to a life of loneliness and solitude. I couldn't take a lover because he would die. I decided not to love because...I always got hurt in the end."

"Brian..." I whispered sadly. He looked me in the eyes and I gave him a small smile.

"But...then I found you. And I...love you." His tone dropped to a whisper, I felt a tear stream down my cheek. He shook his head a little and smiled at me.

"I didn't even know his name...but hey, how about we talk about something less fucking depressing." He said as he chuckled sadly. I nodded and tried to give him a cheerful smile, but his story had made me feel so bad for him. Not pity, just...sad. The waitress came over and took my order while I stared at our hands on the table...cold and hot, together in a tangled embrace.

"So...I bought our suits and made the reservations for the flight. The plane leaves at sundown this Friday night. Your suit looks unbelievably sexy. I bet just as good on as it will on the floor of our hotel room." He said with a wicked smile and a quirked eyebrow. A delicious shiver shot through me at the thought of how amazing Brian would look in a suit.

"I'm so excited Brian! I can't wait to meet all the famous vampires. Plus, I'll get to meet some of your friends!" I said as I rubbed my hands together and wiggled in my seat. He laughed at me and shook his head a little. "How did you meet Eric?"

"I met him when I was in New York in the early 1800s. We became friends almost immediately. And not just because we were both vampires, but because we had similar values and beliefs. We didn't believe in love...we believed in fucking. Ha! But now we're both in love...with beautiful blonds." He said the last few words with a devious smile as I blushed. "It's true...I wouldn't lie to you."

We finished up at the diner and left out for Babylon. Brian and I danced for hours to the thumpa thumpa of the music. Brian drank from some trick while I watched, his eyes never leaving mine as he sampled the brunet. He glamoured the boy and we made our way back to the loft.

We fucked all night long and I fell asleep in his arms before sunrise.

-Friday, sunset-

_Brian's P.O.V_

Justin and I had grown immensely closer over the week. I learned about his parents kicking him out for being gay and his living with Debbie. He was passionate about so many things and it intrigued me. His love of art and life was contagious. As the week wore on, I found myself falling deeper and deeper into his loving arms.

I packed my things and waited for Justin to arrive. I walked around the loft and double checked for anything I might have forgotten when I heard the elevator come to a stop outside. Before I even saw his angelic face, a smile stretched across my face. I opened the door to see him holding two bags. I furrowed brow and he smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"You packed light huh?" I said as he followed me into the loft. He started laughing hysterically when he saw my eight bags.

"What the fuck are you doing moving?" He teased. I pretended to be offended and put my hands on my hips.

"No...it's just clothes and some stuff from the bathroom." I said in my defense. He huffed and walked over to my bags.

"Okay...how many people's clothes and how many people's bathrooms?" He said with his tongue in his cheek.

"Very funny." I said as I heard the buzzer go off, signaling that the driver was here. I buzzed him up and he helped us with our bags.

_Justin's P.O.V_

We rode to the airport and boarded the ridiculously expensive jet that Brian had booked for us. The ride was pleasant and I teased Brian about his luggage most of the way there. We sat together and he ordered me a glass of the most expensive champagne. I fell asleep to the rhythm of Brian's hand on my lower back as I was nestled in the crook of his neck. When I woke up a few hours later, I heard the pilot announcing that we would land soon.

Let the Blood Ball begin...after we unloaded all of Brian's fucking luggage.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Blood Ball

**A/N: Any use of a celebrities name or actions are strictly for entertainment purposes. No shade intended by any means. :}**

**The lines that have single apostrophes 'like this' are things that aren't said, but thought.**

_I do not own any of these characters within...they are strictly the property of Cowlip and HBO...No infringement on copyright intended._

**Chapter Ten:**

**The Blood Ball**

_Brian's P.O.V_

The plane ride went smoothly and we landed on Alaska's icy runway without a hitch. We unloaded all of our luggage and made our way to the hotel room. The hotel lobby was immaculate, classic with a twist of modern. Marble floors led the way to the stainless steel and black elevator doors. I checked in at the front desk with Justin wrapping his arm around my waist. We got out room key and headed to the elevator.

"This hotel is gorgeous Brian!" Justin said from his nestled spot under the crook of my arm. I glanced down at this sunny, angelic face as he was enthralled by his surroundings. It was beautiful...and so was the hotel. Our luggage had already been taken to our room on the top floor. I had secretly upgraded our room to a penthouse suite. The reaction on Justin's face would be priceless and I would enjoy it immensely. We rode the elevator in a comfortable silence until we came to a slow stop at the top floor. Justin noticed that the hallway didn't look like a normal hotel corridor.

"Brian? What floor are we on?" He asked as he looked up and down the corridor, only finding two doors, and one was a linen closet. I smiled at his adorable childish expression as he looked back at me with his enormous blue eyes.

"We're on the very top floor...the penthouse suite." I said, shrugging and smiling at him. His eyes lit up as the last few words slid out of my mouth like an afterthought. He ran to the door and stuck the card key into the slot eagerly. When he gained access, I was right behind him as we entered the wondrous room.

_Justin's P.O.V_

Oh. My. God! This had to be the most beautiful hotel room I have EVER seen! The decor was modern with classic twists and the furniture was immaculate and sleek. I looked back at Brian with the biggest smile on my face. His expression was about the same as mine, speechless. And it took a LOT for me to become speechless. Just being in that gorgeous room with a gorgeous man made my heart soar...as well as a certain part of my body. My enthusiasm for the room was quickly turning into an untameable lust for the creature standing in front of me. I softened my smile and dropped my eyelids slightly as I slowly approached this handsome devil of a man. I looked up into his hazel eyes through thick blond lashes and smiled. It was a small smile but devious nonetheless. I reached up and grazed his cheek as I looked deep into his hazel orbs.

"This is amazing Brian...You got this room for me and now...now I think I know a way to show you just...how...pleased I am." I whispered hoarsely between kisses and nibbles on his cold neck. He let out a short raspy moan when I began to lick the spots of cold flesh that I had bitten. He wrapped an arm around my waist as he tilted my chin upward so that he could plunder my lips. God...his kisses were to die for. His tongue was demanding entrance to my mouth and I happily complied. I realized that during our passionate kiss, he had led me backwards toward the bedroom. He opened the door and skillfully directed us to the bed. He broke our kiss and removed my shirt and threw it to the ground. He began undressing himself quickly and I did the same. I wanted him so badly it hurt. Clothes on the ground and forgotten, we made our way back to each others mouths. Our lips were battling for control when he forcefully pushed me backward onto the soft bed. My hands were roaming his cool skin as he pulled at my hair and licked my neck.

"Roll over." He whispered firmly, but I just smiled and shook my head. He stopped licking me and looked up into my eyes. I brushed some hair from his forehead and cupped his cheek.

"It's my turn." I said with a wicked smile. He quirked an eyebrow and I saw a small smile stretch across his beautiful face. He leaned up from my body and allowed me to sit up and move aside. I watched as he looked at me sheepishly and laid on his stomach. I looked at the beautiful sight laid out before me and it took my breath away. When my eyes reached his face, I saw Brian's face turned to the side and his eyes were hooded slightly. I slowly crawled up his long, lean legs. I started laying open mouthed kisses at the base of his neck. He let out a delicious moan when I reached his lower back, right above his perfectly sculpted ass. I started a slow trail with my tongue from his lower back down his cleft to his sweet, musky entrance. I heard him moan and saw him clench the sheets when I licked around the sensitive flesh. He let out a guttural moan when I poked my tongue into the ring of muscle. He tasted unbelievably sweet and tangy as I continued to slowly fuck him with my tongue. I waited until Brian was writhing under me uncontrollably, I stopped my ministrations and leaned back on my legs.

I lifted Brian's hips and put a few pillows under him. I rubbed his lower back as I positioned my leaking cock at his puckered entrance. I made to prepare him but I heard him moaning and I felt his hand on my wrist.

"Just do it...Please, come on." He hissed out and pushed his ass farther into the air, rubbing it eagerly against my cock. I grabbed his hips and pushed into him slowly. Then I felt his cool hand grasp my thigh and thrust me inside him completely. I let out a guttural moan when I saw the almost shy smile on his lips.

"Brian...oh my god, you're so...fucking...tight." I managed to pant out between my ragged breaths. I wanted to keep the pace slow and torturous but I knew I wouldn't last long in Brian's cool, tight ass. I pulled out almost completely and thrust back into with massive force. He moaned and whispered my lips in time with my thrusts. I pounded into him harder and faster as I reached out and grasped the auburn locks on Brian's head. I felt the familiar warm, tingling sensation that signaled my impending orgasm. I angled my last few thrusts so that the tip of my cock would graze Brian's sensitive sweet spot. Every time I passed over his prostate, it caused his body to arch into while he moaned wildly. I reached under Brian and began to pump his leaking cock in time with my powerful thrusts. We came together with guttural moans and electric pleasure. I fell onto his cool back, my breathing was coming out of me in ragged pants.

"I...love you." I breathed out through my harsh breaths. I closed my eyes and laid there, waiting for my breathing to even out when I heard his deep voice whisper.

"I love you too Justin." I pulled out and we rolled onto our sides, facing each other. He stroked my hair for a few tender silent moments while we looked into each others eyes. We heard a pounding on the door that jolted us back into reality.

_Brian's P.O.V_

"Hold on a fucking second!" I yelled as I rose from the bed. I stalked to the door and swung it open. I heard a gasp coming from a young woman wearing a dress as I stood in the doorway staring at her.

"Oh my goodness! You're totally naked!" She gasped out as she covered her eyes. I just stood there staring at her. I took in her appearance...she had blonde wavy/curly hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing a dress that made her look like some sort of dessert. "I'm so sorry! I was looking for Eric's friend Brian but I think I misunderstood him." She was looking at the door frame now, obviously trying not to look at my naked form. I huffed a laugh.

"Well...you found him. Come on in." I said, still amused that she was trying to be proper. She nodded and entered the hotel room. I walked into the bedroom, told Justin we had a guest, and threw on my jeans. When I went back to the sitting room, Justin was following me closely. I walked to the young woman and sat down across from her. "You must be Sookie." She smiled cutely and nodded.

"That's me. Sookie Stackhouse. You must be Brian and..." She said as she looked at Justin.

_Justin's P.O.V_

'Darn. I know his name starts with a J. Come on Sookie...' I heard her thinking and smirked.

'It's Justin.' I thought as I continued to look at her. When I thought about just telling her, I was shocked to hear her voice in my head.

'I knew that!' She thought as she looked at me quickly, her eyes wide with shock. My face mirrored her expression as we were at a loss for words.

'How...how are you doing that?' I thought as I saw her smile a bit.

'I'm telepathic...and apparently so are you.' She rose her eyebrows at the irony of our meeting and being telepathic. I glanced to Brian, who was sitting in the chair looking at us with an amused expression.

"So...are you guys having a staring contest?" He asked with a chuckle. I looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head emphatically. My mouth was dry but I still spoke.

"No...we're talking alright...just not out loud." When I said this, Brian's face was mirroring our look of shock.

"She can hear thoughts too?" He asked incredulously. I nodded and smiled brightly. "Well...talk about ironic." I had to laugh at that. Sookie was smiling when I looked back at her.

"I've only met one other telepath before...and he was a complete you know what to me. But this...this is just plain weird." She said with a soft laugh. "I mean, Eric told me we'd get along, that we were similar. But he didn't tell me we were THAT similar." I liked this girl. She was adorable, with her southern accent and the way she looked like a cute little lemon bar. We even looked similar, hair and some facial features.

'You're too cute! We even look alike.' I thought as she giggled. 'Ha! I'm totally not used to people hearing me. It's so new.' She laughed again.

'I know the feeling...believe me.'

I really did like this girl.

_Brian's P.O.V_

"So where's Eric?" I asked, still amused that Sookie and Justin were having an inner conversation. Sookie's attention turned to me as she smiled.

"He'll be up here in a bit. He's unpacking his stuff, we just got here." She explained as Justin decided to sit down next to her. I had to chuckle at their similarities. Of course Eric and I would have similar choice in partners. Hell, we were basically the same person so why wouldn't we have identical fucking lovers. I looked at the clock on the wall behind them and realized that the Ball started at 10:30...and it was 10:00.

"Fuck...we need to start getting ready if we're going to make it on time Justin." I said as I stood up. I reached over the table and took Sookie's hand in mine. "It was a pleasure to meet you, now Justin will have someone to converse with tonight at the Ball." Sookie blushed and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Brian. You too Justin!" I liked this girl.

When Sookie had left, I set out to get Justin and myself dressed without wanting to fuck him senseless. I successfully dressed myself rather quickly and I looked completely dashing. Justin was finishing up in the bathroom while I was straightening my tie and fixing my hair. When he emerged it was like staring at an angel. His blond hair paired with the dark blue of the suit made me stop what I was doing to drink in the sight of him. He smoothed down the front of the jacket and looked at me.

"How do I look?" He asked sheepishly. I let my eyes sweep over him one last time before I smiled.

"You look...beautiful." I whispered the last word and watched his beautiful pale skin blush. We finished getting ready and went downstairs to the private car waiting to take us to the Blood Ball. For some reason, I had an eery feeling in the pit of my stomach. There was something amis...I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I glanced over to Justin sitting next to me, watching the snowy scenery pass us by. My worry was growing but I tried not to let it show. The last thing I wanted to do was spoil Justin's good time tonight.

-The Blood Ball-

_Justin's P.O.V_

The hall was amazing. We entered between two towering black marble columns that gave way to the expansive ball room. The walls were draped with black and blood red silk curtains that were paired with tall candlelit sculptures. Everything in the room screamed vampire elegance and I was completely entranced by the dark beauty of it. Brian had his arm protectively draped around me as we walked toward the large intermingling group of blood suckers. My mouth dropped when I saw some of the patrons of this gathering. I saw several celebrities of an A-list caliber and I began to get nervous.

"Brian! Is that...?" He cut me off and nodded his head.

"Yes...that's Jack Nicholson and his female human companion." He said with a hushed tone as we passed by them and on through the crowd. I didn't need to ask him who some of the others were. I saw the famous pop singer Adam Lambert hugging close to a waiter, obviously charming him with his devious vampire charisma. Next came the heartthrob Johnny Depp with his human Vanessa Paradis, he was gentle with her as she swooned over his looks and charm.

"Brian...there are so many celebrities here that I would've never known to be vampires." I said with amazement. I looked up at his Adonis-like face and saw him staring back at me with the utmost love in his hazel orbs. He smiled at me and I felt his hand come to rest under my chin as he tilted my head back and kissed my lips gently. Our gentle kiss turned into a steamy, knee-weakening tango of tongues as we stood in the midst of voyeurs eyes. I was melting into his sweet, cold lips on mine when I felt his muscles tense. His lips came to an abrupt stop.

_Brian's P.O.V_

I felt all my muscles in my body tense when I sensed a familiar pair of eyes on our tender display. I had felt this heated gaze before...in Ireland. I pulled my lips away from Justin's newly swollen lips and locked eyes with the man. He was standing across the room but my eyes found his like a trained falcon. The blood in my veins ran hot when he started walking toward us with a panther-like stalk. His dark black eyes never left mine as he came to a stop in front of us. Justin looked back and forth between me and my maker. His features were burned into my memory since that night. His white skin, like alabaster, and his pitch black eyes. His hair was the only thing that had changed, now standing in a haphazard tousled style. I felt Justin's arm wrap tightly around my waist and saw my maker's eyes dart to my angel.

"Well hello again Brian...you remember me don't you?" He said as he smiled a wicked, devilish smirk. "I believe I didn't introduce myself that night so long ago..." He said with a thick Middle Eastern accent as he once again raked his eyes over Justin. "Reichen Supay, it's always a pleasure Brian...now why not introduce this beautiful creature." His eyes were trained on Justin with the last few words. I was infuriated and Justin sensed it.

"I think you should leave Mr. Supay." Justin said as he looked at my maker firmly. Reichen smirked as he reached for Justin's hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed the pale flesh of Justin's hand and smelled the supple skin.

"My God...you smell...intoxicating." He said as Justin roughly pulled his hand away from him.

"Justin...let's just go." I said, immediately regretting my words. Reichen's eyebrows raised and he smiled.

"Justin...what an enchanting name for an enchanting creature...feisty too, I happen to like that." He said, making my skin crawl and my blood boil. "How about a dance?"

_Justin's P.O.V_

Did this...motherfucker...just ask me...to dance. The audacity of this...asshole.

"No thanks." I said, my voice dripping with scorn. "I don't dance with assholes." Reichen's face screwed up at my assessment of him. I felt Brian's arm tighten around my shoulder.

"Aren't you just full of surprises...beautiful and with such a filthy mouth." I wanted to knock that fucking smile off his face. I looked up at Brian to see his face the picture of maddening rage. Then, a miracle happened. I saw Sookie and Eric walking up behind Reichen and it seemed that Eric could sense something was wrong. They made a straight line to us and Eric came to a stop beside Brian while Sookie took my side.

"Excuse me sir, but could I have a moment with my friends?" Eric asked politely but his face was anything but. Reichen took the hint and stepped back.

"Certainly. I must be going anyway." He said as he made to turn away. Before he stalked off, he raked his eyes over me...stopping on my eyes long enough to send a frightening shiver down my spine that made my blood run ice cold.

_Reichen's P.O.V_

That's right my little blond dessert. Just you wait my sweet. I've got a surprise for you...

_Brian's P.O.V_

When Reichen left, the uneasiness that I was feeling didn't leave with him. But I didn't want to ruin Justin's night anymore so I smiled at him gently and planted a small, sweet kiss on his lips.

"Thanks Eric. I wasn't sure how to get him the fuck away from us." I said to Eric as I gave him a brief hug. I could always count on Eric to get people's asses in gear. He smirked and patted my shoulder.

"No problem Brian. Who the fuck was that guy anyway?" He asked, but I didn't get out a word before Justin piped in.

"He was Brian's asshole maker Reichen Supay." He said and I saw a flash of recognition on Eric's face.

"You know him?" I asked as Eric nodded his head reluctantly.

"Yeah...he's one of the oldest and strongest vampires alive. I think he's around 1,300 years old and originated from Jerusalem. Anyone who's ever stepped in his path have been brutally killed with no afterthought. He's fucking ruthless Brian...I just can't believe that he's your maker." He said with an incredulous tone and a shake of his head. "Just watch out for him old friend." I tightened even more around Justin's shoulder until his breath hitched and I reluctantly loosened my hold on him.

"So Sookie, how are you doing?" Justin asked the chipper girl dressed like a piece of cake. She smiled at him happily.

"I'm doing really well Justin! How sweet of you to ask, how about we get some punch. I'm parched." She said with her adorable southern accent. Justin glanced up at me and gave me a little nod. I leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips and then sent him with Sookie.

_Justin's P.O.V_

I really liked Sookie, she was a sweetheart. We got to the punch table and filled two wine glasses with the dark red liquid.

"Of course this shit would look like blood." I said with a huffed laugh. She giggled and took a sip.

"Yeah, when Eric told me about this Ball I was kind of sceptical. Being in a room full of vampires still scares me a little. I mean, I love Eric and I know he'll protect me but still." She said as she continued to sip the black cherry liquid. I nodded at her.

"That's how I feel about Brian. I know he would do anything to keep me safe." I said as I glanced toward Brian and Eric, who were talking and laughing. I really did love him with all my heart.

'I love you Brian...' I thought as Sookie smiled. I kept forgetting that she could hear me. I giggled when she realized that I was still getting used to our both being telepathic.

"How are you telepathic?" I asked quietly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. I think it's hereditary honestly. My grand-daddy was a telepath and I guess I got it from him. Anybody in your family like that?" She asked me, taking another sip. I thought about it a moment and remembered my grandmother. She always seemed to be able to know what was going on without even asking.

"I...I think my grandmother might have been a telepath. She always picked up on things happening in our family without us even telling her." I said and Sookie nodded her head.

"Yep...she was a telepath alright. That's how my grand-daddy was...always two steps ahead of everybody else. I do think it's in the blood if you ask me." She said and I had a sudden realization.

"Has Eric ever...drank from you?" I asked and she pursed her lips. She nodded the affirmative.

"But I don't let him do it often. It seems to...I don't know...make him weird." I nodded and her eyes widened. "Has Brian..." I nodded.

"He only did it once and he went...fucking insane. He said my blood was maddeningly sweet. So I didn't let him do it again...he scared the hell out of me." I said as I remembered that night. I felt a lump rise in my throat and my chest tighten. I cleared my throat and chuckled.

"Um...I've got to go to the restroom...I'll be right back." I said as I kissed her cheek sweetly and made my way to the back of the room. I was lead through a maze of hallways until I finally found the room I was looking for. As I approached the door I felt a chill run down my spine. I stopped in my tracks and stood up straight. My blood ran ice cold and I turned around.

Before I could even open my mouth to scream, ice cold hands were over my mouth and I was staring into black eyes. I tried to free myself but lost the fight against his strength as he pulled me down the hallway and out into the cold night.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Maker's Mistake

**The lines that have single apostrophes 'like this' are things that aren't said, but thought.**

_I do not own any of these characters within...they are strictly the property of Cowlip and HBO...No infringement on copyright intended._

**Chapter Eleven:**

**The Maker's Mistake**

-a few minutes earlier-

_Brian's P.O.V_

I watched Sookie and Justin walk to the bar, admiring Justin's ass the entire trek. I still couldn't get over the fact that we had met just a few weeks ago and I felt the utmost love for the blond angel. Everything about him made my cold, dead heart soar. When I was sure that Justin was still within my line of sight, I turned my attention back to Eric. He was looking at Sookie the same way that I had been looking at Justin...with deep love. I smirked as I remembered the pact that we had made so long ago...'we didn't believe in love, only fucking.' God, how things had changed since then. Eric broke our stalemate.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" He asked and I nodded. She was quite pretty, but there was another similarity between Justin and her...their scent.

"You know...it's weird," I said, seemingly turning Eric's attention to me again. "She and Justin smell very similar, like sandalwood and vanilla." I saw the expression on his face change from confusion to an understanding of sorts.

"Does Justin have...telepathy?" He asked with a knowing look. I nodded slightly, wondering where he was going with this. He glanced over to Justin and Sookie and smiled. "That was the first thing that attracted me to Sookie...her sweet scent. I found out that it's because the telepathy causes a mutation in the blood, apparently making it sweeter and more attractive to our fellow creatures of the night."

Although I just found out why Justin's blood was so intoxicating to me, I was also plagued with an intense worry for his life. If I had known about his blood, I never would've taken him to a gathering of blood suckers. I glanced back to the bar, only to see Sookie standing there alone.

That's when I felt the intense, searing jolt of panic and heart-stopping fear. Justin. For some reason, at that exact moment, I knew what was happening to him. I felt the presence of my maker and my lover. It was like a mirage taking place right in front of my eyes.

I couldn't think. I felt every muscle in my body strain with an almost electric bolt of anger. I looked at Eric and he saw the look of pure, unbridled hatred and anger behind the hazel irises. I glanced around the room quickly and decided what needed to be done. Never had I felt such an intense feeling for what I had to do. I set out in a lightning fast run and made it to the bar. The tray of food sat there along with a silver tray adorned with cutlery. Grabbing a cloth napkin and wrapping my hand with it, I picked up two knives and bolted to the bathroom area. At this point, my mind was on auto-pilot and my body was reacting to Justin's silent cries for help.

When I rounded the corner of the hallway, I saw Reichen and Justin's bodies moving through the exit door. I followed them out into the wintery night and saw that Reichen was headed for a black sedan. The level of rage in my blood rose when I caught a glimpse of Justin's angelic face covered in tears and flushed. My face contorted in a complete portrait of fire-fueled anger. I felt my nostrils flare and my brows furrowed. I clenched the knives in my hand.

"Reichen!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My maker turned around to face me, holding Justin firmly. I took one look at Justin's beautiful face...the fear in his eyes slowly turning to hope at the sight of me.

I held my maker's gaze and made a rash decision.

_Justin's P.O.V_

All I saw was the slightest sheen of metal whiz through the air before I shut my eyes tight. That's when I heard the inhuman scream and a searing sound coming from behind me. I felt Reichen's grasp loosen and I fell to the cold, snowy ground. Tears were falling from my eyes and I was freezing. I turned around to look at Brian's maker. There was a sterling silver knife pinning him to the brick wall behind us. From how much of the handle was sticking out of his right shoulder, I'd say that the knife was embedded deeply in the stone. His face was contorted and the silver of the knife was burning his dead flesh.

I was frozen in my place on the ground when I felt Brian's strong hands on my arms. He lifted me up and moved me firmly behind him. I saw his face for a brief moment and it scared me beyond words. His face was an intense contortion of anger and pure rage. I stood behind him as he approached his pinned maker. He looked at the pained vampire, locking hazel with black.

"Let this be a fair warning, you stupid motherfucker. Never...ever...FUCK with what is mine." Brian's voice rang with a deadly calm as he stared into the cold, hate filled eyes of his maker. The rage was ever present in Brian's voice nonetheless. His maker watched as Brian turned to face me. He walked to my shivering form and took me into the crook of his arm.

When we turned to face the building, Sookie and Eric had obviously seen the entire ordeal. Sookie's face was a mixture of surprise and worry, however, Eric was in a full fledged stance ready to join Brian if anything were to go wrong. We came to a stop next to them. I saw Brian lock eyes with Eric. I could sense a silent conversation taking place within them that spoke volumes. I held tighter onto Brian's waist.

"Eric...I suggest you take Sookie back to Bon Temps." Brian said, eyes still locked with Eric's. They nodded and entered the Hall. Brian looked down into my eyes, I wish I could've read his thoughts at that moment. He squeezed my shoulder tighter and we followed Sookie and Eric.

-later that night-

We had gathered all of our luggage and boarded the jet, destined for Pittsburgh. Other than his silent looks and caresses, Brian hadn't spoken more than two words...and that was to check out of the hotel. It wasn't until we were safely on the plane did I break the silence.

"Brian...thank you for saving me." I said as he looked up from our interlocked hands. A small smile attempted to capture his lips. "That was amazing...you pinning him to that wall so that I could escape. You were amazing." That's when Brian shook his head slightly.

"I missed." He said in a tone so quiet, I almost didn't hear it. I furrowed my brow, confused. He cleared his throat and looked deeply into my eyes. "I missed..." He said again, hoping that I would understand. I still didn't. "I was aiming to stake the motherfucker." He finally snapped, his tone a bit sharper, making me flinch slightly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

_Brian's P.O.V_

I didn't mean to frighten Justin...at all. But the worry that I felt earlier was still lingering in my gut, causing my blood to feel hot. Justin turned his head away from me and I could tell that he was getting upset. I reached up with my other hand and pulled his head back around to face me. I smiled softly and he returned. I traced his beautiful jawline with my thumb and brought our lips together. Full, supple, and hot against my cool flesh. At first, our kiss was gentle and loving...but Justin's hands coming up to twist my hair changed the pace entirely.

I wanted to show Justin that he was mine. All fucking mine. My tongue demanded entrance to his overheated mouth. His lips parted willingly and my tongue explored. I roughly tilted his head, angling my tongue deeper into his delicious throat. The kiss was growing more passionate by the minute and my jeans were growing tighter. I broke our kiss and stared into the flushed face of my angel...MY angel. I glanced down and saw that his jeans were as tight as mine. I smiled at him and he smiled a million watt-Sunshine smile. I looked behind him and saw the perfect spot to commence Operation-My-Sunshine. My smile widened and I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Sunshine...how would you like to be a part of the Mile High Club?" I whispered huskily into his ear, my cool breath on his heated skin causing a rough shiver to course through him. I pulled back and watched as his eye-lids dropped, he nodded and watched his eyebrows raise. God, he was so fucking sexy like that. I took his hand and led us to the ridiculously tiny bathroom.

When we were safely inside the cramped space, I ripped his shirt open...fuck the buttons. I picked him up and sat him on the sink, undoing his pants and tearing them off. No underwear. Fucking perfect. His cock was hard and leaking as I quickly undressed myself. I looked into his lust-hooded eyes and sank onto his rock hard cock. On the first down stroke, I took him into my mouth and down my throat in one fluid motion. His hand found my hair and his other found the counter. I sucked and licked, harder than necessary...but this was all MINE. He was panting and moaning. I looked up and caught sight of his fucking adorable expression. Tongue peaking out between his teeth, surrounded by the most fucking delicious lips on the planet. I swallowed around his swollen cock and watched as his body writhed and bucked.

I felt his orgasm creeping up on him and sucked incredibly hard around the tip. He pulled my hair roughly as he exploded into my throat. I drank my Sunshine's essence, hot and sweet...just like my Sunshine. I pulled myself up to his lips and ravaged the plump, pink flesh. I let him taste his fluids on my tongue as I devoured his deliciously hot mouth.

We broke our scorching kiss and I spun him around to face the mirror. I saw him watching me as I sank into his tight ass...no preparation. His face was the portrait of painful pleasure as I began to thrust into him with intense force. He braced himself up, one hand on the mirror...the other on the back of my thigh. I sank further and further into his warmth with each powerful thrust. I knew that I wouldn't last long when I looked at his angelic face, flushed and sweating. I leaned in and licked the salty, sweet sweat from the back of his neck. His ragged breath and moans were sending my body into sensory overload.

I came with a guttural moan and a violent electric surge through my body. Yes...this was ALL mine. Justin came a few seconds after me with a wet, hot explosion onto the mirror and sink. I rested my head on his back and he rested his on the mirror. His breathing hadn't slowed down when I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled his head back. I kissed the shell of his ear and gently bit his earlobe. I looked at his eyes in the mirror and whispered to him.

"You're mine Justin...all...mine. I love you." I said with a lick to his jawline. He smiled, sated and nodded.

_Justin's P.O.V_

That plane ride was the best fucking flight of my life. After Brian introduced me to the Mile High Club, I never wanted to fucking leave it. That sex in the bathroom of that jet was the most incredible sex that I've ever had. Brian's frightening and oh-so-hot dominating of me made me want to fuck him again...if I didn't pass out shortly afterwards. When I woke up, I was fully dressed, in my seat, and leaning on Brian's shoulder as we landed in Pittsburgh. We arrived right as the sun was setting, so we decided to go to the loft and get cleaned up...then head out to Babylon.

Easier said than done I suppose. Brian and I ended up fucking in the bedroom and again in the shower before we left. I was dressed in an almost see through blue top and tight jeans. Brian took the darker route, black v-neck t-shirt and black jeans. We looked like complete opposites who attracted. An angel and a demon.

Babylon was blaring with the thumpa thumpa it always had. I saw a few people that I recognized but mostly, my eyes were fixed on my creature of the night. I looked deep into his eyes as we made our way to the dance floor. The music was coursing through my body as Brian ran his cold hands up and down my sides. My body temperature was rising and Brian's chill was sending jolts of delicious electricity up and down my spine. He ran his hands through my shoulder-length blond hair as we swayed back and forth.

I wanted this night to last forever.

_Brian's P.O.V_

At least for tonight, I was back on familiar turf. If anything posed a threat to what was mine...I would bring a hell-storm down upon them. I realized that I was deeper in love with Justin than I thought. I found myself giving death glares to anyone who so much as looked at him. Justin apparently found this act humorous. His smile was that indicator. I pulled his body closer to me in an obvious message to the men around us.

This angel was MINE...


	12. Ch Twelve: The Worrier and the Damsel

**The lines that have single apostrophes 'like this' are things that aren't said, but thought.**

_I do not own any of these characters within...they are strictly the property of Cowlip and HBO...No infringement on copyright intended._

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Worrier and the Damsel**

_Brian's P.O.V_

Babylon was hot as usual, dancing with Justin under the pulsating lights and the hypnotically swaying bodies dancing around us was a slice of heaven...if only for a moment, the worry had left me. I had fed on a hot little brunet in the backroom while Justin watched me with lust hooded eyes. It was an unbelievable thrill to me and quite the turn on. It had obviously turned Justin on as well because the entire drive back to the loft had been filled with him grasping my cock through my jeans and sucking on the tender spot behind my ear that drove me out of my mind with desire for him. We fucked three times at the loft before Justin passed out, snuggled under my protective arm. He looked completely serene and blissful in his sleeping state. I couldn't help but smile at his peaceful look.

But my mind was racing with thoughts of...worry.

I thought that the feeling would've subsided after we had settled back into the loft and were safe, but the feeling returned with a vengeance. I looked off into the distance and replayed the scene from the other night in Alaska. The night that would haunt me until Reichen was dead and gone. His terror would surely die with him and our lives would return to normal. But while he still roamed the night, I couldn't help but come to terms with my feeling of dread and...fear.

The next thought that entered my mind was that of the lie that I had told Justin in the diner. When I had told him that Reichen had viciously turned me and then left me to fend for myself in the world of vampires.

I had told Justin a bold-faced lie...I could remember everything that happened. Exactly.

It was an unusually cool night in July of 1631, my friends and I planned to go to the O'Grady family's pub to celebrate my 29th birthday. I was excited, young, and full of hope for the future. Being a member of the McKinneys had its advantages, including vast sums of land and money to keep me living comfortably until I died. I had been looking forward to this birthday and dreading it all the same. I didn't want to age as fast as my friends but I thoroughly enjoyed what my age meant...inheriting all of my family's fortune and land. But what I never counted on was that on this fateful night, I would meet my future. I saw him out of the corner of my eye when he walked in. He was beautiful, dark hair and even darker eyes...and he was clean, a sign that he had money. I remember that he bought me a round of drinks for my birthday and that there was a strange attraction to this gorgeous man. We talked until the pub closed and my friends went their separate ways. I left with him...Reichen Supay as he introduced himself.

Over the next few months, I had noticed that he only emerged at night. And one night, I found out the reason. I saw him draining a young man behind the very pub where I had met him. I watched and listened as he gave the man a choice between eternal life or a quick death. I felt my blood run cold at the sight of the man that I had grown close to and...loved, draining the very life from another human. I know that he knew I was there because he peeked up at me over the man's body and gave me a shy smile. The man wasn't fortunate, he couldn't make up his mind quick enough and died in Reichen's arms. As he laid the man on the ground, he ran his sleeve over his mouth and cleaned the blood away. He walked up to me and took my hand, leading me back to his home. I couldn't even think, nonetheless object to his leading me somewhere. When we were in his home, he explained to me exactly what he was. Once I had realized what was going on, I heard him make me an offer I couldn't refuse.

Never aging, living forever.

He knew that I wouldn't turn down such a lovely offer. So, I let him turn me out of my own selfish pride, out of complete vanity. I never once thought of the consequences. But now...I would turn that offer down in a heartbeat.

Reichen and I stayed together for almost 250 years before I realized that I couldn't be with him anymore. The years had turned him into a heartless monster and I refused to become what he wanted me to be...a cold, inhuman bastard. That was around the time that I began to run from him. I went to England, he followed me. Prague, Spain, Austria, Germany...all the same, he followed me everywhere. By 1885, I had gone to Paris and had assumed the name of Brian Kinney...dropping my ties with my family and family name. That's where I met Eric, in a bar in Paris...I guess he could sense a fellow creature of the night. Since then, I had been pretty good at staying clear of Reichen...with the help of Eric. To this day, I regret the night that I ever met Reichen Supay and the night that I accepted the offer of being cursed...I would have to suffer the consequences of my choice for all eternity.

I snapped back into reality and peered down into the oceanic eyes of Justin looking at me with a scared, confused plight. He furrowed his brow and blinked.

_Justin's P.O.V_

I had woken to see Brian staring off into an unseen distance. His expression was blank but his eyes were haunted. It scared the ever-living shit out of me. I sat up quickly and tried calling his name. Didn't work. Then, I gently took his arm and tried to shake him a little. Didn't work. Defeated, I sat there and looked at him with my confusion and fear evident on my face.

I, myself, was almost in a trance by the time that Brian had snapped back into reality and looked into my eyes. I caught sight of the brilliant hazel, beautiful and...worried. This was probably one of the few times that Brian openly let me see what was going on inside his mind without me being able to read it. I reached up and gently touched his cheek, he leaned into my action.

"Are you alright Brian? Is something worrying you?" I asked as I ran my hand up and down his forearm softly. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"I'm fine, but Justin...there's something that I have to tell you." He said, I felt my body go stiff and my lungs catch a breath and hold it. The next ten minutes were filled with Brian telling me that he lied to me and explaining what really happened between him and Reichen. My mind was flooded with so many questions that I didn't know what to ask without upsetting myself in the process. I looked at Brian's face as it portrayed the worry that was going through his mind.

"So...why was Reichen trying to kidnap and kill me the other night?" I asked as I saw Brian sigh and rub his hand over his face and through his tousled auburn hair.

"I'm fairly certain that it was a tactic to try and get me back...but it backfired. He has always been a jealous person but seeing us together must've sent him over the edge. Plus, his temper has always been worse than a fire-breathing dragon. So...combine rage with extreme jealousy and what do you get. One crazy motherfucker." He said as he pulled me over to lay on his chest. "But Justin...I swear that if he ever tries to hurt you, I'll rip his goddamn head off and burn his body. You're to precious to me...that brings up another thing I wanted to ask you." I leaned my head back and looked into his eyes. "Will you move in with me?"

The biggest smile stretched across my face and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh my god Brian! Absolutely..." I said louder than I expected. I covered my mouth and heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Good...because I bet it's getting harder to explain where you go all the time to that...um...Debbie, isn't it." He said, it was my turn to laugh as I blushed slightly.

"Yeah, she's kind of a no bullshit person and I think she's started to see through mine." I said, reaching up to his face and slowly dragging my thumb over his cool lips.

A single touch and I was hard again...

_Brian's P.O.V_

One single touch...that's all it took and I was ready to fuck this angelic blond again. I pulled his face up to mine and kissed the succulent lips that had been teasing me as he talked. My tongue parted his lips and our tongues explored each others mouths as we began our now familiar tango. I felt his small warm hands sliding through my hair in an attempt to deepen our intense kiss.

His hands veered from my hair and down the back of my neck, sending electric tingles down my spine...right to my cock. Gets me every time. I slowly...teasingly dragged my hand over his impressive cock and heard my reward through a deep moan with a small high gasp. I smiled into our kiss and quickly flipped him over, putting me on top of his creamy, pale, warm skin. I broke our kiss and began licking a trail from his lips, down his chest, coming to rest on his nipple. I licked and bit around the pink, wrinkled flesh until he was panting and bucking underneath me.

"God Brian...just...fuck me now!" He said through gritting teeth. I loved this...teasing him, making him a little mad...in more ways than one. His temper sometimes out-shined his smile.

With our cocks painfully hard, I knew that if I didn't get inside him right now...I wouldn't last. I made my way back to his lips and devoured the sweet flesh as I lifted his legs onto my shoulders. I decided not to prepare him before I glided my cock into his eager hole. I thrusted into the hot flesh and elicited a hiss from his gorgeous lips. I plunged my tongue into his moist, delicious mouth as I began thrusting harder and deeper into him. I angled my cock to hit his prostate every time. I was moaning in tune with him as I continued to hit his sweet spot.

He was pumping his leaking cock as I pounded into him. I reached out and took a firm hold on his golden locks, using them as leverage.

"Justin...god, Justin..." I was chanting at this point. He was returning the favor and chanting my name just as much. I felt myself growing dangerously close to the edge and I knew that Justin was too. His deep moans followed by high pitched short pants gave him away. And then it hit me, waves of white hot heat flowed through me as I filled his tight ass. A few seconds after my orgasm took me over completely, Justin followed suit and shot white ribbons onto my chest. The contrast was delicious and hot.

I fell onto Justin's panting chest and listened to his rapidly beating heart.

"I love you." I whispered, almost inaudible...but nothing escapes Justin. I felt his fingers thread through my hair.

"I love you too." He whispered back to me. "And don't think that just because you whisper it that I won't hear it."

Damn...I really do love this kid. Smart little fucker.

_Justin's P.O.V_

That fuck had completely worn me out. There was no way that I was going to be able to stay awake. Plus, I had to get up for the early shift at the diner...in three hours. Great. I fell asleep in Brian's arms, my head nestled safely in the crook of his arm.

I really loved this man.

-6am...the next morning-

I left the loft with Brian still awake. Apparently, he was waiting for a call from Eric or something. But the customers at the diner weren't going to wait for their fucking breakfast, so I had to leave. I decided to walk, the sun was out and the breeze was just perfect. Brian had told me that I could drive the Jeep but I had refused...sweetly...well, by sweetly I mean an I-love-you-thank-you-blowjob. He definitely wasn't complaining.

I got to the diner with enough time to spare for a cigarette before my shift. This really was a perfect morning...until I walked into the diner. Debbie was rushing around trying to wait on the entire diner by herself.

'I swear to god! Where the FUCK is Justin?' I heard her before she could open her mouth. She saw me and let out a breath.

"Hey Sunshine! This place is so fucking packed that it could rival the lycra clothes in Emmett's closet!" She said with a pop of her gum and a laugh. I smiled and took my apron from under the counter. She gave me the bar section because of the breakfast rush.

'Ooo, damn baby! That's such a hot ass...maybe you'd like it if I plowed you tonight instead of my hand.' I heard from the troll at the end of the counter. Ugh...it was going to be a long day.

-3pm...same day-

Thank GOD my shift is finally over! If I had to hear one more old guy thinking about fucking me, I was going to go postal. I walked out of the diner and decided that while Debbie took another shift, it would be the perfect time to go get my things from her house.

The only thing I hadn't counted on was Michael being there. I unlocked the door and walked into the living room where Vic was watching Oprah and Michael was fumbling around in the kitchen. I decided to bypass both and head upstairs.

I put all of my things in my backpack and put my clothes in my suitcase. I was taking my sketches off the wall when I saw Michael come into the room.

"What are you doing? Redecorating?" He said with is usual smartass tone when he noticed that my suitcase was packed along with my backpack. He furrowed his brow and looked at me. "Where are you going?"

'Probably going to a twink-artist convention or some shit.' I heard him thinking as he smirked to himself. Really? I really don't think Michael has any wit about him. Well, I was about to knock that grin right off his face.

"Why no Michael...I'm going to any kind of twink-artist convention. I'm moving in with Brian." There...that should shut him up. He blushed and his face hardened when I gave him a knowing look.

"Have you told ma yet? Or were you just planning on leaving without a good-bye?" He asked with the ever-present smartass tone again. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and picked up my suitcase.

"No, Michael. I'm telling Vic to let her know and I'm writing her a long thank you note for the hospitality." I said with my best Sunshine smile. He frowned and let me by. I left Debbie's house with a huge smile on my face as I made my way to the loft.

Michael had been living with Ben for a while...and now I was moving in with the man that I loved. Score evened Michael...now shut up about it.

_Brian's P.O.V_

-6am...earlier the same day-

I had been expecting a call from Eric and it was an important one. Justin was getting ready to leave for the diner and I had offered to let him drive the Jeep...which I never let ANYONE drive my Jeep. But for Justin...anything. It wasn't a total loss...I did get the most mind-blowing blowjob from my little angel. God...I really DO sound like a lesbian.

Justin left right before the phone rang. I picked it up on the first ring and heard Eric's familiar voice on the other end.

"Brian...we've got news on Reichen." He said with a firm tone. I had asked Eric to get his powers together to keep an eye on Reichen's every movement. I had asked my fellow vampires over the northern states and he had asked his vampire friends in the southern states to call if any suspicious actions were made by Reichen or his followers. "Brian...Reichen scheduled a night flight to take him to Philadelphia as soon as possible. You should probably find a safe place for Justin. I had to take Sookie to her friend Tara's house because he sent his followers after us. You know what Reichen's after and you and I both know that he'll stop at nothing until he gets it."

"I know Eric. Hey, thanks for helping me out on this one. I owe you one Eric. I'm sorry I dragged you and Sookie into this. I should've ended this shit a long time ago."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. The loft was silent but my mind was buzzing. I had to find somewhere that Justin could go so that he couldn't be harmed by Reichen. I knew that Reichen would stop at nothing until Justin was dead...and I'll be damned if I was going to let that happen in my lifetime...such as it isn't.

It was final...Justin would officially drop off the face of the Earth. Well, or go to Debbie's and hide out until this bullshit was finished.

Once and for all.


	13. Ch Thirteen: The Beginning of the End

**The lines that have single apostrophes 'like this' are things that aren't said, but thought.**

_I do not own any of these characters within...they are strictly the property of Cowlip and HBO...No infringement on copyright intended._

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**The Beginning of the End**

_Justin's P.O.V_

I walked out of Debbie's house, suitcase in hand when I saw Debbie pull up to the curb in her car. She got out and spotted me, standing at the bottom stair. It didn't take her long to put two and two together and gather that I was leaving. Her expression was that of anger and disbelief.

"Justin? What the *fuck* is going on? Are you leaving?" She screeched while she placed her hands on her hips. I was about to answer her when I heard the tell-tale tone of one Michael Novotny behind me.

"Yeah, ma...This ungrateful little shit was just going to leave without so much as a thank you." He said, his voice dripping with hatred. I could almost picture the look he was giving his mother. That 'See-ma-I-told-you-he's-good-for-nothing' look that he gave me when I moved in. Debbie's face almost a picture of the same disbelieving look. She walked up to me and raised her eyebrows.

"Is that true Justin? That you were just going to leave without so much as a goodbye?" She asked, her voice was twinged with a hint of hurt. I could only stand there and look a bit sorry, but on the inside...I was ready to leave. Don't get me wrong, I love Debbie to death and I love Emmett just as much. But Michael...he was a different story all together. He hated me since I came to live with his mom, in his old room. I thought that maybe as time wore on, he would warm up to me...but boy was I wrong.

"Yeah Justin...tell her how you were gonna leave a note for her. That you didn't want to face her and tell her yourself...like the little coward you are." I heard from Michael behind me. He was really fucking up this whole leaving dance. Debbie popped her gum and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well...I guess you can leave. I mean, I still love you kid...but that's kind of a shitty way to treat someone who helped you out in a time of need. Now isn't it." She said as I looked over my shoulder and glared at Michael. At this point, I really didn't care. Debbie would still love me and I didn't want to tell her goodbye in the presence of the Asshole Michael, but it looked like this was the way it would end.

"Look, Debbie. It's not like I wanted to run off and leave without telling you goodbye, I feel like shit about that. It's just...it's time for me to move on, you know? To start a new chapter in my life and..." I was cut off by Michael rushing past me and standing next to his mother.

"And what? Go stay with Brian? I bet he wants you around to be his little call-boy. Well, that's what you are isn't it." He snarled as he placed his hand on his hip, looking eerily similar to his mother.

This was bullshit...and I wasn't taking it.

"Fuck you Michael. You don't know anything. Yes, Brian asked me to move in with him and I said yes. And I'm not his fucking call-boy or whatever-the-fuck. He loves me and I love him and...Fuck this. I don't have to explain anything to you! Goodbye Debbie, I love you like a mother. And Michael, I feel sorry for Ben...for anyone who would have to put up with your shit." And with that, I went around them and made my way to the loft.

When I got to the loft, it was around 4:30pm. I opened the door to find the window shades drawn and the doors to Brian's bedroom completely sealed shut. I shut the loft door and decided to unpack my things and find new homes for them. Once I had done just that, I sat on the couch and turned the television on.

_Brian's P.O.V_

I awoke to the soft sound of the television. I glanced at the clock, 7pm. Stretching my arms over my head, I got out of bed and opened the doors of my bedroom and peered out into the living room. A serene sleeping Justin was curled up on the couch, one of my ruby red blankets draped over him. I couldn't help but smile at his almost innocent look as he slept.

But I had matters to discuss with him.

I regrettably went over to the couch and woke his beautiful sleeping form. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he gazed up at me with a contented smile on his face.

"Hi..." He said shyly as he rubbed his eyes with the blanket.

"Hi yourself Sunshine." I whispered sweetly. He sat up on the couch so that I could sit next to him. As soon as I sat down, he scooted closer to me and laid his head on my shoulder. Alright...time to get the ball rolling on Operation Get-Sunshine-Safe.

"Justin...we need to talk." I said into his silky hair. He immediately leaned his head back, showing his angelic face. A worried expression crossed his features.

"Do you regret asking me to live with you already?" He asked with almost a child-like innocence to his tone. I chuckled and shook my head. He let out a breath and gave me a small smile in relief.

"No, but you can't stay here right now. Eric called me and told me that Reichen is coming here and I can't risk you being here when he does. Is there any way that you can go and stay with Debbie? Or any other human's house?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Well, after what happened with Debbie this afternoon...I don't want to be over there for a while. And the only other person that I know well would be Emmett. But he kind of likes me and I have a feeling that you've got a little green-eyed monster in you." He said jokingly as he brought his mouth to my jaw and kissed the connection between my jawline and my ear. He's got that right. But I can't be distracted by sex right now...I never thought I'd ever say that.

"Well, then there's really only one other option." I said as he raised his eyebrows at me in a plaintiff expression. "Sunshine...I hope you have mosquito repellent."

The look on his face was priceless.

_Justin's P.O.V_

Well...a plane trip later and I'm standing at the front door of a huge, yellow plantation style house in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Brian wasn't kidding about the mosquito repellent either...I was being eaten alive. Brian knocked on the door of Sookie's house. I had to admit, this place had a wonderful southern charm. The door swung open and I was expecting to see Sookie's smiling face and her dessert-themed outfits, but I was pleasantly surprised to see another blond. He was about six feet tall, blond hair, brown eyes, and ripped muscles. Brian and I exchanged a look of approval.

"Are y'all Brian and Justin? Sook's friends?" The blond asked in a thick southern accent. Brian nodded and I just stood there with a stupid-ass grin on my face. This guy was fucking gorgeous.

"Yes, you must be Sookie's brother...am I correct?" Brian asked in a polite tone. Even I had to say, polite didn't suit Brian...neither did nice. The blond nodded and smiled.

"Yep, Jason Stackhouse. Pleasure to meet you both, come on in." Jason moved to the side and let us inside. "Sookie'll be down in a minute. Make yourselves at home, either one of y'all wanna beer?"

"He'll have one. I'm fine." Brian answered for me. By now, I had gotten over the initial attraction to Jason and my attention was firmly on Brian. I moved over toward him so that our thighs were touching, the contact making both of our bodies react. I leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth, sending even more electric chills through my body. His cool skin reacting similarly. I could tell by the look in his eyes that if I didn't lay off, we'd be fucking in the middle of Sookie's living room. No matter who was watching.

I heard Jason coming and leaned away from Brian a little. He handed me the beer and sat down in the chair across from the couch. Just as soon as he sat down, there was another knock at the door. Brian stood up from the couch when Jason went to answer the door. I watched as Brian's serious expression took on a more relaxed one when he spotted Eric.

Eric made his way toward Brian and took his hand.

"I didn't think you'd be here until around midnight my friend." Eric said in a surprised manor as he shook Brian's hand firmly. I too was surprised that Brian had decided to come early, considering that it was two hours before midnight. "Usually, you're the last person to be anywhere." Eric continued with a joking tone. Brian smiled at his jibes and they took a seat on the sofa next to me.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Eric." Brian said as Jason joined us again, sitting in the chair across from us. He bore a slightly confused look as Eric and Brian continued to chat aimlessly.

"You two know each other?" He asked, drawing attention back to himself. Eric nodded and Brian took the chance to enlighten Jason.

"Yeah, we go *way* back." He said as Eric chuckled. "We've known each other...how long now Eric?"

"About 250 years...give or take." Eric enjoyed the look of surprise on Jason's face when he learned that Brian was a creature of the night.

"Are there any human's left? I mean, not to be offensive or anything." Jason said shyly. I smiled at him.

"Well, if it helps...I'm human." I piped up. He smiled and started to speak when we heard a voice from the foyer.

"Oh, shut up Jason...you know you've been in a relationship with a certain red-headed vampire for four months now." Sookie teased as she came down the stairs. Eric stood up and they kissed briefly. And as I predicted, she looked like a dessert...this time it was some blueberry thing.

"Well, Jessica's special Sook...you know that." Jason retorted, playing as if he were offended. Sookie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Jason...be nice. Justin's gonna be stayin' with us for a few days and his boyfriend's a vampire." Sookie said as Jason realized that Brian and I were together. He smiled at us in apology and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, I'm sorry to crash this little party but I have to be getting back." Brian spoke up as he looked at the clock. I wasn't sure how to feel about Brian leaving me here. I mean, Sookie and Eric were nice but I had no idea how the rest of the people here were. Somehow, Brian sensed my skepticism and grabbed my hand. He intertwined our fingers as we walked to the door.

"Eric has vampires here that will watch over you. Just try and stay with Sookie or Eric at all times, okay?" Brian said as he cupped my cheek with his hand. I looked up into his beautiful eyes and smiled.

"Okay." Brian turned toward the door when I reached out and took his hand. He turned around to look at me. "Just be safe...I love you."

His hand found the back of neck as he brought our lips together. What was meant to be a brief kiss turned into a searing battle of tongues as we stood in front of the door. From behind, I heard the clearing of throats as Brian and I broke our kiss and took in the sight of the people staring at us. I blushed a deep red and Brian crooked an eyebrow at my shyness. He turned back to me and kissed my lips briefly.

"Later..." He said as he made his way out of the house.

"Later." I said mostly to myself as I turned and faced my friends. Sookie was the one to break the awkward silence that the kiss had draped over the room.

"Well...that was hot, huh?" She said with a grin. I couldn't help but smile as we walked up the stairs to my new sleeping quarters.

_Brian's P.O.V_

I left Eric and Sookie's house with the peace of mind that Justin would be safe. I walked away from the safe-house and made my way to road. I pulled out my cell phone and called a cab to take me to the airport. I thought back on the scorching kiss that I had left Justin with, as well as myself. But as I waited for the cab to arrive, I was suddenly taken aback by a familiar feeling that I hadn't felt since the night of the Blood Ball...

Panic overtook me and I began searching for the source of my unsettlement. I was only met with shadows and darkness. I tried to focus harder so I began walking back toward the house. Trying not to make a sound, I walked with a feather lightness as to not give away my position. I walked past two large maple trees and used them to my advantage. I peeked around the trunk and was again met with quiet darkness. Even though I could see nor hear anything, the feeling that was there screamed massive volumes. Something was definitely here and whatever it was, wasn't safe. I swiftly moved around the two trees and found myself engulfed in the shadow of the house. I knew that I was getting close because the feeling of dread, if that's what it was, kept growing louder and stronger. It was screaming at me at this point.

At that moment, I turned the corner toward the back of the house and saw what was spurning the feeling of dread...I saw the face of what I now assume to be he Devil himself.

"Ahh, Brian. I knew you'd feel me. I guess that's just the power a maker has over his children." The voice that I had now known to be worse than a screeching cat or nails on a chalkboard was speaking to me in the smug righteousness that was Reichen Supay. I felt everything in my body screaming at me to rip his fucking head off...but not yet.

"How the FUCK did you get here Reichen?" I demanded as I inched closer to him. He didn't move an inch as I came nearly nose to nose with him. His smug smile made my blood boil.

"See...this is your fault dear Brian." His words were sharp and dripping with pity. "If you hadn't brought that little feisty sex kitten with you to Alaska, we wouldn't be doing this right now. But you just had to flaunt a tasty little morsel like that didn't you. That's always been your way hasn't it. You find a little fuckable twink and flaunt him in front of me. Well...this time I just happened to take the bait."

"I did NOT flaunt him for YOU!" I couldn't help but yell as I reached up and took him by the throat. "And I KNOW this is my fault...that's why I'm fixing it...ONCE and for all. I hear that hell is nice this time of year Reichen. A perfect place for the Devil, huh?" I tightened my grip on his throat.

Then I heard footsteps and smelled the familiar scent of Justin and Sookie. I glanced up and saw everyone standing in front of me as I pinned Reichen to the house.

_Justin's P.O.V_

-a few moments earlier-

I walked into the guest room that Sookie had prepared for me. It definitely wasn't Brian's loft but it would have to do until everything was safe again. I walked toward the country style bed with the flowery blue comforter and sat down. Sookie followed me and sat down as well.

'God, I hope Brian knows what he's doing.' I thought as I glanced away from Sookie.

'Justin, Brian and Eric are two of a kind...and I know that Eric would do anything to protect me. And I know Brian would do the same for you.' I looked back at her. 'It's in his eyes Justin...he loves you.'

I felt the moisture in my eyes before I felt the tears fall from them. That's when I heard the loud thud sound coming from just under my window. Sookie and I exchanged looks and darted toward the window. When we saw the source of the sound, I blew out a breath of air that I was holding and ran to the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry Sookie." I said quickly as I inspected the nightstand by the bed.

"For what?" She said with a much haste.

"For this!" I said as I lifted the nightstand from the floor and bashed it back down, smashing it into large bits of wood. I found one of the splintered legs and grabbed her hand. We ran down the stairs and nearly knocked Eric down.

"Jesus! What the fuck is going on here?" He asked as he caught a falling Sookie. I held up the makeshift stake and looked directly into his eyes. I opened my mouth and spoke with more calm than I felt.

"Reichen..." With one word, we were all barreling through the door, down the porch steps, and toward Brian and Reichen.

We ran around the house and found Reichen being pinned to the house by Brian. I watched as Brian looked up from Reichen directly into my eyes. At that moment, I saw the predatory animal that Brian let out to protect me. I watched as Brian's hand tightened around Reichen's neck. But I was broken from my trance by the sound of Reichen laughing. This caught Brian's attention most of all, his attention was immediately brought back to his maker.

"You stupid shit...You really think that I'd come here alone?" As he finished his sentence, five vampires cascaded from the roof of the house and grabbed each of us. I was grabbed by a burly vampire who was much taller than I was. He pinned me to him so that my arms were by my side and I couldn't move.

"Reichen! Tell that fucker to let him go...Right...now." Brian punctuated each word with a tightening of his hand. But what Brian didn't see was the vampire standing behind him with a crossbow. The telltale click of the arrow being drawn caught his attention.

"No Brian...You're going to let me go or you'll die along with your little twink lover." Reichen's voice was calm.

_Brian's P.O.V_

I wanted nothing more than to snap his fucking neck and rip his goddamn head off right then and there. But I couldn't. I looked up at Justin and saw the stake that had been squeezed from his grip and I just couldn't. For his sake. I shut my eyes tight and set my jaw as I loosened my grip on hsi throat and stepped back. He replaced my hand with his own and massaged the area that I had sieged moments earlier.

"Thank you Brian, that was very...stupid of you. Kind...but stupid." Reichen said as his fellow vampire placed the crossbow at my back. I watched as Reichen picked up the stake that Justin had dropped and roll it around in his hands. "Your little boyfriend thinks he's brave doesn't he?"

I opened my mouth to retort his comment when I saw him take a firm grip on the stake. I shut my mouth and watched as he took a step toward me, now equally between Justin and I. I flared my nostrils, set my jaw, and prepared myself for the inevitable. I was about to be staked.

"When it's over Reichen...you have to leave Justin alone. Forever. Do we have a deal?" I asked as he seemed to mull it over in his twisted mind. He looked from me to Justin and back again. I watched as a smug smile stretched across his face.

"I've got a better idea." He said with a dark calm. I furrowed my brows as I thought about what exactly he meant. The realization dawned on me when it was too late. He gripped the stake firmly and swung behind him, plunging the stake directly into Justin's chest. I saw the expression on Justin's face as his fate was realized.

He was going to die.


	14. Fin Ch: The End is the Beginning is th

**The lines that have single apostrophes 'like this' are things that aren't said, but thought.**

_I do not own any of these characters within...they are strictly the property of Cowlip and HBO...No infringement on copyright intended._

**Final Chapter:**

**The End is the Beginning is the End**

_Justin's P.O.V_

Cold. I feel cold. What the hell just happened? I can feel my body becoming lighter, kind of like a feather. I'm not completely sure what is going on around me but I can hear loud noises and screams. Okay, the guy behind me has let me go...I know because I'm slowly coming back down to the ground. Why the fuck is everything going slower? I ran my hand over my face and I'm sweating. My hand travels lower and hits something. It feels like wood. I look down and my question is answered. I raise my hand so that I can see it and it's covered in blood. My blood.

Everything speeds up and I'm now aware of what is happening around me.

_Brian's P.O.V_

-a few moments earlier-

Reichen staked Justin. Reichen. Staked. Justin. I...I don't know what to...do. I'm suddenly overcome with so many emotions that I don't know which one to act on.

Rage. Disbelief. Fury. Hatred. Anger. Violence...that's the one.

All I remember is reaching around behind me and ripping the crossbow away from the vampire behind me and shooting him directly in the heart. I didn't even wait to see if he died before I set my sights on Reichen. I didn't think about Eric, Sookie, or Jason. They could handle themselves. All I thought about was Reichen...staking the love of my everlasting life. I saw red in that moment.

"What are you going to do Brian? My little Brian, do you really think that you could possibly do anything to me?" I heard Reichen but I didn't register even a word. It wasn't a question of doing anything to him. There was no question. I WAS going to kill him. I AM. Right the fuck now! I glanced behind him and saw Justin reach down and touch the splintered piece of wood protruding from his beautiful chest. When he brought his hand into his line of sight, I saw the sheer terror written on his face and in his eyes.

At that moment, he made eye contact with me and it was clear. I broke our stare and looked directly at Reichen. I took a step forward and watched as he stepped back, now flush with the house.

"Oh Reichen. I should owe you a debt of gratitude shouldn't I?" I said as I took another step forward. My voice was a deadly calm and I made eye contact with him. "You've always taken care of everything for me haven't you?" I could tell from the expression on his putrid face that he was confused.

"That's right Brian...I have. And why wouldn't I? When I created you, I was astounded at how brilliant of a killer you'd become. Your animalistic instinct and your stoic personality. The perfect heir. The perfect killer. I didn't account that I'd care for you so much, but who wouldn't. You're a beautiful predator." I listened to his little dictation for his actions while I took steps closer to him. Of course, in his own smug way, he didn't notice that with every word he spoke...the anger inside me was building to a dangerous peak.

"Well, Reichen, you did it. You made me the perfect predator." I said as I brought my hand to his cheek and stroked it gently. It took every ounce of control in my body to just touch and not tear. But when I saw him smile and reach for my cheek, I grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the house. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a sterling silver knife. Quicker than he could block me, I drove the knife through his wrist and into the wood of the house.

"Funny isn't it? I may have missed that night but not tonight." I said as I pulled out the second knife and drove it through his other wrist. "See, I don't keep silver anywhere near me but the caterers in Alaska were more than happy to give me these. Solid silver, no impurities. A nice gesture is it not?" I said as I twisted the two handles in deeper. I know that the silver was scorching my flesh but at that moment, I could feel nothing other than the anger.

"Very clever Brian. But what are these supposed to do? These are merely a scratch, nothing more." He said in his ever-growing smugness. I couldn't help but smile.

"You stupid fucker. These are just to hold you in place." I said to his now confused face.

Wearing an almost frightening grin, I placed both of my hands on either side of his face. I looked deep into his eyes.

"I'll see you in hell...but not today." Were the last words I spoke to him before I tightened my grip on his jawline and jerked his head to the left...hard. I heard the snap and repeated the motion, to the right this time. And with one fluid motion, I used every ounce of strength in my body as I ripped his head from his neck. I watched as his body jerked violently against the silver knives pinning him to the house. I stepped back a few feet and picked up the arrow from the other vampire's body. I walked back toward a headless Reichen and drove the arrow directly into his chest.

_Justin's P.O.V_

I could feel my body beginning to shiver. I was freezing. I closed my eyes and tried to will away the pain but it wasn't working at all. The sound of Brian's voice kept me from falling into the inevitable shock. I opened my eyes and saw Brian's final act with his maker. I watched as blood splattered over everything. It was then that I couldn't fight the chill that was taking me over.

I closed my eyes and began breathing shallower and quicker.

That's when I felt the familiar arms wrap around me and engulf me in a tender embrace. I felt cool hands run through my sweat-slicked hair, making me shiver harder. But what was even more powerful than my shaking was the feeling of Brian trembling over me.

_Brian's P.O.V_

I was holding my most precious possession in my arms, feeling the life slowly leaving him. I heard his breathing coming out in short gasps and his heartbeat pattering in a slower tone. I felt Eric's hand firmly grasp my shoulder and I looked up at him, my eyes filled with gleaming unshed tears.

"Brian...he's fading. His death will be pretty much inevitable unless..."

"I don't know if I can, Eric." I cut him short. My words were dripping with the sorrow that I was feeling. It was true. I really didn't know if I could do what was needed to keep Justin as mine. I leaned my head down and caressed my cheek with the Sunshine that I loved endearingly. I heard Justin's rasping breath and leaned back to look at his beautiful face. I watched as he opened his eyes and caught my gaze weakly.

"Brian..." His breath was hitching and I could hear the small gurgle from the blood trapped in his lungs. "I...I love you." His words were short and low as his breathing was making it hard for him to speak.

I really couldn't take this torture of watching my lover fading so quickly. Sookie leaned down next to me and brought her hand to Justin's forehead.

I watched as her tears flowed freely.

"Brian, we have to take him inside. He's freezing." She said as I nodded my head.

I gathered Justin up into my arms and made my way up the stairs of the porch and into the house. I placed him on the couch and sat at his feet. Looking around the room, I saw the pained eyes of Sookie and Jason. But when I reached Eric, I knew what he was thinking before he ever said it.

"Brian, I know that you don't want to do this but it's really the only way that you'll be able to keep him. Look at him, he's slipping away fast. I know how you feel about him. Do you really want to let the only person you've cared about in over 200 years slip through your fingers?" He whispered the last bit into my ear secretly and I appreciated it. His tone was rarely as caring as it was at this moment and I knew that tone. The tone that usually meant that he was exactly right. I had never allowed myself to care for another soul in over 200 years, and I knew I wouldn't love again after this. What should I do? God, I hate feeling like this.

I looked down at the angelic face of my love. His face was almost ghostly white, eyes closed yet hollowed, and sweat trickling from his beautiful blond hair. It was then that I knew what I had to do. I looked up from Justin's body and locked eyes with Eric. He nodded his head once and I repeated his action. I gathered Justin up into my arms and made my way toward the stairs. The door of Justin's room was open and welcoming as I took Justin to the queen sized bed. I gently laid his body on the soft comforter and positioned myself next to him. I placed my hands on either side of his face and gently patted his cheek.

"Justin? Justin..." I watched as his eyes opened slightly and he looked around as if he were dazed. "Justin...I need you to listen to me carefully. I have to do this so that you won't die. Alright? I have to drain you but it won't hurt. When I tell you to, you have to drink as much as possible from me. Do you understand Sunshine?" His eyes were battling to stay open but he nodded his understanding.

I extracted my fangs and steadied Justin, sinking my teeth into his porcelain smooth neck. I felt his muscles tense momentarily but they soon relaxed into my bite. His cooling blood tasted like heaven on my tongue. A taste that I would forever miss after this. His scent invaded my nostrils, filling them with the gentle smell that was purely his. That too would be missed. I continued drinking until I felt his heart almost come to a stand still. I pulled my mouth away from his neck and quickly bit my wrist, hard. I placed it at his mouth and instructed him to drink.

I felt his cool lips wrap around my wrist as he slowly sucked. He drank continuously until I felt a tingling sensation that signaled that he had drank enough of me. I removed my wrist from his blood-stained lips and sealed our wounds. I watched as he just laid there. Nothing. I waited for a long while and just watched him. I saw Eric standing at the doorway, it was almost dawn. He silently walked across the room and put two small sheets of wood over the windows and secured them in place.

I looked down at Justin's still form once again, still no change. I felt Eric's hand on my shoulder as I looked up at him. This time, my tears flowed of their own accord. I pulled my lips into my mouth and screwed my face up, trying to keep some of the tears at bay. I looked directly into his eyes and slowly shook my head. I watched as Eric closed his eyes tight and squeezed my shoulder slightly.

"Do you want to stay with him a while longer?" He asked me barely above a whisper. All I could do was nod my head slightly. "Alright my friend. The sun will be up soon so I'd try to get some sleep. I'm sorry Brian. I really am." The words came out with genuine sorrow and they just made my tears roll faster.

Eric left the room without another word as I laid my head next to Justin's. I traced my fingers over his cherry lips, thinking of all the kisses that would never be. I moved my hand and ran my fingers over the long blond eyelashes, remembering the ocean blue eyes that I would never look into again. My fingers ran patterns over his smooth cold skin and up into his silky hair.

I began to softly speak to him, not worrying about my shaking voice. "You were the love of my life. The only one who saw me for me. No judgments, no presumptions, just me. But in my heart, I knew it was too good to be true. You were too good for the likes of me, a soulless monster. A creature of darkness that only wanted one thing...Sunshine." The last word I spoke was in a strangled, breathless whisper. My tears flowed like a river as I continued to run my hands down his stiff body. They came to a stop next to the splintered wood in his chest. I furrowed my brows and wrapped my hand around the protrusion. I gently tugged the wood from it's resting place and looked at it. I had never thought that the only thing that could kill me would be a stake through the chest of another, but it was.

I gripped the stake tighter, feeling the splinters pierce my skin. I welcomed the slight pain as I pulled the wood up to my own chest. The point of the wood was positioned over my no longer beating heart. I closed my eyes tight and pressed the wood hard against my skin, willing myself to plunge it into my chest.

"You have the Sunshine." My eyes flew open as I heard the soft words spoken. I blinked for a moment before turning to my right. I was met with a set of the brightest blue eyes, eyes that I convinced myself were gone.

_Justin's P.O.V_

The look of sheer love on Brian's face broke my heart and made me want to fly at the same time. I looked into the hazel eyes that I feared I would never see again and smiled. When my eyes left his, they found the stake planted firmly against his chest. My smile disappeared when I realized what he was going to do. I looked back into his eyes with sorrow in my own. Reaching up, I wrapped my hand around his and pulled the wood from his chest. He let go of the stake with the slightest look of disbelief as I threw the splintered wood across the room.

"Brian..." His eyes fluttered closed when I spoke, as if he thought that I wasn't really alive. "Brian?" I once again gazed into hazel eyes.

"But...you died Justin. You were gone." He said in a choked whisper that broke my heart. A small smile crept across my face as I spoke to him.

"No...I didn't die Brian. I was just lying there, unable to move until you removed that fucking piece of wood." I chuckled to myself when the realization dawned on him.

"Goddammit." He said mostly to himself. "This is why I would've never been a good maker. Sometimes I can be really dense." That made me laugh.

"I never died. But I am feeling quite strange." I said as I ran my hand over my chest and tried to breathe.

"That I can answer. I...I had to turn you." His words were soft and ashamed. He looked away from my face.

"I know." I answered him as I cupped his jaw and turned his face back toward me. "I'm just feeling...tired I guess."

'You're weak and hungry...I have to find you something to eat my love.' I heard a faint voice in the back of my mind as I furrowed my brows. I looked at Brian and saw his look of complete and utter love.

"You're right, I am a bit hungry." I said in an almost shy tone as I smiled. My smile dimmed when I saw the look of disbelief on his face. "What?"

"I didn't say anything about you being hungry...but I was thinking it." He said in a slow drawl. I rose my eyebrows and blinked as I thought about what he just said. When I realized what was happening, I smiled to myself.

'Brian? Can you hear me?' I watched as Brian's mouth gaped slightly and a newfound smile played at his lips.

"Yeah...I can hear you Sunshine...loud and clear." He said as I smiled a mega watt smile. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed just below his ear. "I can't explain it but fuck...this is amazing." I heard his words and chuckled to myself as I kissed a line from his jaw to his mouth. With one kiss, I silenced both of our minds. Tongues battled for dominance and lips danced the all too familiar dance. We kissed with a passion neither one of us thought we'd experience again. I became so enveloped in the furious intensity of our kiss that I was totally shocked when I felt two new additions to my mouth extract. I jumped and put my hand over my mouth, running my fingers over the razor sharp extractions.

I watched as Brian smiled and looked at me through lust-hooded eyes. His beautiful hands traced a path from my arm to my jaw. The cool feeling that had always accompanied his touch was gone, replaced by a warm sensation. His fingers traced my jawline and made their way to my new born fangs. A small drop of blood trickled down his thumb and I slowly drew my tongue across the wound, healing it. He removed his hand from my mouth and began stripping me of my shirt slowly. I mimicked his action and removed his shirt, exposing the smooth chest that I loved. I ran my hands over the expanse and moaned at the touch of his hand on my chest. I felt his hand travel to the back of my neck and slowly pull me into a searing kiss once more. I lowered my hand and lazily traced over his hardened erection through his pants. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as we moved upward, kneeling in front of each other. He removed his pants in a matter of moments, revealing his glorious cock. I watched as he did the same with my pants. Our clothes now adorned the floor of the room as we embraced. It was a strange action, to be hugging when we were both so turned on, but it was definitely something we both needed.

_Brian's P.O.V_

I held onto Justin's small frame as if my life depended on it. In fact, a moment ago it did. I inhaled his scent, what I expected to be gone had strengthened. When I pulled back, his eyes were in fact a brighter blue than before. It seemed that everything that I thought would have deadened became more pronounced and alive.

I wanted him more than I ever had.

I grasped his hair and angled his head as I began to plunder his mouth again. His hands moved slowly down my back and toward my hips. I let my hands follow suit, but my target was safely nestled in a silky patch of blond hair. I wrapped my hand around his smooth, hard cock and began to stroke at a painfully slow pace. Justin let out a low, husky moan into my mouth. I lowered our bodies so that we were lying on our sides. I continued to kiss him with a hunger like none other, my tongue exploring his mouth wildly. I reluctantly broke our kiss and looked into his lustful eyes.

"Turn over." I whispered in a low drawl as he kept eye contact with me until he was facing away from me. I positioned my cock at his hungry entrance and slowly began to push my way into the warm tunnel. I placed kisses on his neck, trailing my mouth from there to the delicious spot behind his ear. He whimpered when he heard my fangs extract and moaned when I carefully pierced his skin. I didn't want to drink much from him, I just wanted to feel his essence on my tongue.

I began to thrust with deep strokes, making sure that my cock brushed over his sweet spot every time. Justin was grasping my thigh, digging his nails into my skin. I moved my mouth and sank my fangs into his shoulder, eliciting another delicious moan. I heard his fangs extract when I began to quicken the pace and my cock filled him a little deeper. He turned his head so that we were making eye contact. I raked my eyes over his body, his leaking cock, and back to his mouth...seeing his virgin fangs. I pulled out of him and sat in front of him.

'I want to be close to you Sunshine...I want to see your beautiful face.' He heard my lustful thought and climbed on top of my lap, impaling himself on my cock once again. I let out a guttural moan that rivaled his. I was deeper inside that I ever thought possible. He began moving himself on my cock, up and then back down with a slow sensual speed. I turned my head as he lowered his mouth to my neck and bit down. I felt his nervousness and placed my hand firmly on his back to let him know that I was fine. When he was facing me again, I devoured his blood-stained lips.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I began to thrust up into him faster and harder. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I fucked him. He broke our kiss with a loud moan.

'I'm so close...so close.' I heard his voice in my head as I wrapped my hand around his cock. I stroked him in time with each thrust.

'I'm close too...god, so...close.' And with that, I felt him shoot onto our chests as I filled him. We came together spontaneously with mutual moans. Collapsing onto the bed, Justin was still wrapped around me. His arms were secure on my back as I pressed our foreheads together. I saw a mega watt smile appear as I leaned back and looked at him. I smiled back.

That's when I heard the sounds coming from the doorway. It shook both of us out of our dazed state to see Sookie, Eric, and Jason standing in the hallway with wide eyes. Justin blushed and covered his face. All I could do was laugh.

"Looks like everything's okay up here then." Sookie said with a smirk. Justin looked at me and smiled softly. I ran my hands through his silky hair and kissed his soft lips briefly.

"Yeah...I think everything's going to be alright for a long time." I said loud enough for everyone to hear, but low enough to still sound sensual. I turned and looked at the people in the hall and smiled. "Now...shut the fucking door."

The laughter was the only thing we heard as the door shut and we were alone...Together, forever.


	15. Epilogue: Back to the Blood

**The lines that have single apostrophes 'like this' are things that aren't said, but thought.**

_I do not own any of these characters within...they are strictly the property of Cowlip and HBO...No infringement on copyright intended._

**Epilogue:**

**Back to the Blood**

_Brian's P.O.V_

The whole loft was bathed in the soft glow of candle lights. The rich reds and brilliant blacks were illuminated in the sensuous lighting that greeting me when I entered through the metal door. I smelled the sweet scent of vanilla, sandalwood, and amber as I pulled off my leather jacket and draped it over the chair at the island. I smiled to myself and remembered that tonight was special.

Tonight was our anniversary...our 20th in fact.

I heard the shower water shut off before I sauntered across our loft toward the bedroom. I climbed the stairs and was taken aback by what I saw standing in front of me. I raked my eyes over the smooth alabaster skin of my everything, glistening in the soft light. I watched as tiny beads of water rolled down his neck. Even after all this time, Justin still took my breath away. I looked into his eyes and saw a burning intensity that could rival the sun...or one of his smiles.

"I see that after all this time, I still render you speechless." His voice was dripping with lust as he made his way toward me. I smiled and nodded. He ran his hands down the front of my shirt until he reached the hem, lifting it slowly over my head. I drew my hand over his chest, resting it on the back of his still damp neck. He had let his hair grow out to cover the nape of his neck and it looked amazing.

"You know...I really love your hair like this." I said as I twisted my fingers in the silk strands and gently tugged his head back. I pulled him until he was flush with my chest, the sweet feeling of his skin on mine sent shivers down my spine. He reached for my neck and roughly pulled my head down for a nearly painful kiss. Our tongues battled with a fiery passion until he broke the kiss with a slight 'pop.'

"You just like it because it gives you something to pull on while you fuck me senseless..." I let go of his neck as he stepped back and tugged the towel away from his hips. The fabric hit the floor as my eyes were directed to his beautiful erection. I watched as he bit his bottom lip lightly and looked up at me lustfully through his thick blond lashes.

That was it.

I gave him a devilish smirk and quickly shed my pants and shoes. He only had enough time to catch a brief glimpse of my painful erection before I had him pinned to the bed, hard. I knew I was being a bit rough, but god...I think it turned him on more than me. If that's possible.

I held his hands above his head with one hand while I ran the other down his chest, finding my target with ease. I grasped the shaft firmly as I heard the faint gasp escape his cherry lips. I started stroking him hard and fast when I felt him grab my hair, almost in a tearing motion, and crash our lips together. I tasted blood but didn't know whether it was from my mouth or his. I pulled away from the kiss but continued stroking. He was moaning and writhing under me.

"I'm gonna...I'm so close..." When he uttered the almost panted words, I stopped my ministrations and leaned back on his legs. He groaned at the loss of sensation and glared at my evilly before the smirk crept across his face. His smirk turned into a full blown smile when he heard me extract my fangs and made a show of licking them slowly. I watched as his own fangs extracted and felt the electric current that ran straight to my cock when he did that. He was fucking beautiful.

I moved onto the bed beside him and watched as he climbed on top of my lap, directly onto my leaking cock in one fluid motion. My hands found his back as he wrapped his arms around my neck and moaned low in his throat. He leaned back and looked into my eyes, our faces barely a breath apart. Our eyes remained locked as he started to move his body up and down in a slow, sensual motion. I let out a moan as I felt myself traveling deeper inside him. I lifted up a bit as Justin wrapped his legs around my waist. I managed to find my footing on the floor while keeping him firmly planted on my cock.

I found the cushions on the floor in the living room, surrounded by the flickering lights of the candles. I gently laid us down on the plush cloud.

"This is bringing back a few memories..." I said in a whispered hush. "And you're still...as hot as...you were then." I said between deep thrusts. His eyes fluttered closed as I began to push deeper and harder with each slow thrust. I felt the familiar tingling sensation beginning at my toes that signaled the nearness of my orgasm. I opened my eyes, taking one look at the blissful face beneath me. The furrowing of his brow and the biting of his bottom lip told me that he was about to cum. I leaned down and kissed his neck before I began to thrust into him with everything I had. The change of pace sent him over the edge, as well as myself. Our orgasms matched each other in intensity as we both let out guttural moans.

_Justin's P.O.V_

It wouldn't matter if we were together for a hundred years, I knew that our passion for each other would never fade. My body was currently in a state of utter sated bliss as I curled up into the crook of Brian's arm. I laid my head on his smooth chest and traced lazy patterns on the broad expanse. I thought about the last twenty years that Brian and I had spent together. I remember coming back from Bon Temps with a new outlook on life...literally. I was looking at my old life through new eyes, as a creature of the night.

I remember going to the diner with Brian when I returned only to find a distraught Debbie.

-20 years earlier-

Brian and I walked through the doors of the Liberty Diner and took the booth in the back. I guess this place wasn't going to be a regular hang out center anymore...what with my being a newly born vampire and all. I should've known that Debbie would storm up to our table and demand to know where I'd been and why I'd missed work.

"Dammit Sunshine! Where have you been? You know that yesterday was a Friday and you of ALL people should know how crowded it gets. I was up to my fucking tits with orders. I only have two hands you know." She ranted in between the signature 'pops' of her gum. I just sat there and stared into Brian's eyes, the hypnotic hazel calming me. I was brought back from my daze with Debbie giving me a smack to the back of the head. "Well?" Her voice shrieked.

"I'm really sorry Debbie, I had really important matters that had to be taken care of. If you want, I can come back to work tonight." I tried to sooth the beast that was Debbie right now. She placed her hand on her hip and popped her gum.

"Don't worry about it. I've already got a new guy on it." She said as the bell at the window dinged and she spun around to dish out the order. I glanced behind the counter and saw a twenty-something blond twink filling coffee cups. Whatever. I didn't need this fucking job anymore. I wouldn't miss it. And I definitely wouldn't miss hearing what the fucking customers were thinking about me...or too me. I shivered as I remembered the fat creep and his thoughts.

I heard Brian chuckle and realized that he had been watching my entire thought process. I smiled shyly.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked in a low drawl that was twinged with lust. I rewarded him with a mega watt smile as we slid out of the booth and headed for the door.

Just as we turned the corner and began walking back toward the loft, I heard a familiar voice behind me. Michael. Fuck.

"Hey...where the fuck have you been?" His nasally voice made my skin crawl. I turned around and faced him. "You know you got fired right?"

"I've been out of town Michael and yeah, I know...it's nice to see you too." I retorted, making Brian smirk. Michael turned his attention to Brian.

"Oh looky...the mysterious vampire. Why aren't you off skulking in the darkness. I'm pretty sure you could do a lot better than him." His hand flew up and made a shooing motion in front of my chest. Before I knew it, my fangs had extracted and I felt Brian's strong arm braced across my chest.

"Jesus fucking Christ! You're one of them too?" Michael squealed as he withdrew and backed up toward the diner. "Why don't you put him on a fucking leash?"

This time Brian was the one who extracted his fangs. He was only a few centimeters away from Michael's face when I heard his words breath a deadly calm promise.

"Let me tell you something you little shit. Never...and I mean NEVER...talk about Justin like he's a fucking dog. Or there'll be hell to pay for you. Got it?" If it were possible for Michael to be any smaller, he would've scurried away like the mouse he was. Instead, he half-ran into the diner with his tail between his legs.

"It's always nice to talk to Mikey...little fucker." Brian said as he resumed his position and wrapped his arm around my waist, continuing to direct us toward the loft.

_Brian's P.O.V_

-present day-

I opened my eyes and glanced down at the angel in my arms. I ran my fingers through his golden mane and peered at the clock on the wall. 3:30am. I gently removed Justin from my arms and made my way to the industrial windows. I pressed the button to bring down the shades. After the shades were drawn, I quietly walked over to the painting the Vincent painted for me. I just stood there, looking at the colors and shades.

"It's beautiful." I jumped slightly and turned around to face Justin.

"Jesus...you scared me." I said with a smirk.

"I thought it was impossible to scare a vampire." He said as he lifted his eyebrow. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him to my chest.

"It's not impossible Sunshine. I can definitely think of a few times that I've been scared out of my fucking mind." The words only brought back the memories of Reichen and his failed attempts to kill Justin.

"I know..." He said as he brought me back to the present. I brought his lips to mine and placed a chaste kiss on his soft skin. When our lips broke apart, he turned in my arms placing his back against my chest. I placed my chin atop his golden hair and tightened my arms around him.

"This painting...it's beautiful and dark. Harsh yet sensual. Loving yet closed off. This painting is...you." The last word was barely above a whisper but I caught it nonetheless. I smiled and ran my hand up and down his arm.

"I never really thought about it that way. But that's probably why I like it. It just seems to...fit." Justin turned around to face me again, his eyes fixed on mine.

"This reminds me, I have something for you." I watched as he walked toward the bedroom and returned with a somewhat large object wrapped in brown paper.

"What is it?" I asked, genuinely curious. He smiled and gave the gift to me.

"It's us." He whispered softly. I pulled at the corner of the paper, revealing a canvas covered in an array of colors that should've clashed in every sense of the word. Oranges mingling with reds, blacks swirling with yellows, and blues dancing with purples. It looked like the fucking rainbow but it didn't. I was like a perfect balance of colors splayed onto a canvas with an abstract touch. The feeling that it evoked from me almost knocked me down. I looked up at Justin, who was chewing on his thumb. I knew from his nervousness that he was awaiting my critique. I leaned the painting against a beam and walked toward him. I wrapped my arms around his slender frame and pulled him to me.

"It reminds me of the sun." I whispered into his ear softly. "It...reminds me of you. Of us."

I felt his smile against my chest, which in turn made me smile.

"I love you Justin. Always have..." I was cut off by a faint voice that sounded tear-filled.

"Always will."

**The End...**


End file.
